You And Me Kirisuna Drabbles
by DarkAngelKiller
Summary: Serie de drabbles enfocados especialmente en la pareja de oro del anime KiritoxAsuna, diferentes situaciones pero 100% Kirisuna Advertencia: Puede haber Dark Drabbles u One-shots que podrian herir tu sensibilidad, lemmon o simplemente un Kirisuna super derrama miel.
1. Los Celos de un Espadachin

Los celos no eran buenos, solo te nublan la mente y te quitan la razón, te envenenan el alma.

Pero para Kazuto Kirigaya de 18 años de edad, eso ahora le valía un reverendo cacahuate.

Normalmente no era ese tipo de persona tan violenta pero... Lo que es suyo, es suyo. Fin de la discución.

Y ahora el pobre ex-espadachín negro se encontraba ahí de pie, observando a su linda noviecita de 19 años platicando animadamente con dos jovenes que a simple vista (o al suyo) parecían embobados por la belleza de la castaña.

Normalmente nunca se ponía así, Asuna convivía con Klein y Agil sus únicos amigos que tenían el privilegio de hablar con la novia del salvador de SAO, pero ahora era diferente.

La escucho reír por algo que contó un chico de cabellos castaños con unos ojos castaño oscuro, alzó su mirada y frunció el ceño al ver como Asuna apoyaba la mano en el hombro del joven lo que hizo que apretara tanto su mandibula como la pared en donde se ocultaba.

Y si, Kazuto estaba stalkeando a su novia.

En su vida jamás había experimentado los celos, era algo desconocido para él, y la única vez que los sintió fue cuando Klein se presentó ante Asuna de forma coqueta.

Pero esos chicos, le daban ganas de apuñalarlos con su bella espada por el culo donde se atrevieran a tocar a SU mujer.

Y como si el destino quiziese ver enojado a Kirigaya Kazuto... El chico de cabello azul oscuro tomó la mano de Asuna y la besó sonriendole galante a punto de vista de Kirito.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Asuna! -Salió Kirito de su escondite, Asuna al verlo llegar sonrío de forma encantadora, esperandolo con los brazos abiertos y los chicos le miraron con curiosidad.

Sin embargo lo único que sintió fueron unos labios desesperados sobre los de ella, el beso que su novio le otorgó fue tan corto que ni tiempo le dio para devolverselo.

-Asuna, No me has presentado a tus amigos.- Dijo Kazuto sonriendo de forma falsa, Asuna ni lo notó ni siquiera cuando Kirito la atrajó más a él tomandola por la cintura, los chicos se quedaron indiferentes por la acción de Kazuto.

-Ah, perdona Kirito-kun. Ellos son Nowaki-kun y Hiroki-san.- Y si, Kirito se sintió con más molestia al compartir el sufijo con el tal "Nowaki-kun". -Nowaki-kun, Hiro-san, el es Kirito-kun. Mi novio. -Kirito se relajó un poco y le sonrío triunfante a sus "rivales" los cuales siguieron como si nada.

-Es una alegria que la pequeña Asu-chan igual haya tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien a quien amar.-Comentó Nowaki sonriendo ampliamente, Hiroki miro a Kirito de forma analitica y asintió.

Kirito los miro confundido, al parecer ambos aceptaban su derrota.

-Más te vale que cuides bien a esta chiquilla, Mocoso.-Comentó Hiroki con rudeza y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Hiro-san, no asustes al niño por favor. -Lo reprendió suavemente Nowaki haciendo bufar a su acompañante que cruzo los brazos molesto y sonrojado, gesto que conmovio a Asuna y sorprendió a Kirito.

 _-"¿Son pareja?-"_ Pensó sorprendido Kirito.

-Hiro-san y Nowaki-kun me han comentado de como ambos se conocieron y se hicieron pareja-Respondió Asuna con orgullo haciendo sonrojar a ambos varones, los cuales ahora se tomaron de la mano-; Hiro-san fue mi mentor en Literatura mientras que Nowaki-kun fue mi pediatra. - Asuna rió mirándolo con pícardia, era obvio que los celos de su chico no pasaron desapercibidos para ella.

Y Kirito Kirigaya se sintió realmente estúpido por estar celoso de una una pareja de hombres, pero insistia, lo que es suyo, es suyo. Y Asuna era de él.

Pero Asuna le había hecho sentir celos, y eso tenía que cobrárselo.

* * *

Bien a peticion de Fleur Noir ... aqui tambien subire la serie de drabbles

solo espero que no se asusten si se me da por escribir un dark drabble de ambos

y esto a verz si recompensa el que no suba Shorai No Tenshi


	2. Enfermizo Amor

Sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal, estaba prohibido. Muy mal visto a los ojos de cualquiera de la sociedad, o su familia.

Ambos tenían la misma sangre pero aún así no podían evitar amarse de esa forma tan pura pero a la vez tan enfermiza.

Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación y solo se escuchaba aparte de esos gemidos, el choque de sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

-Ahh... Kazu-nii -Jadeo una muchachita de cabellos castaños claros casi naranjas, Kazuto sonrio y la abrazo con dulzura siguiendo con su danza erotica.

-Mi Asu-chan...-Suspiro él haciendo más rápidos sus embistes pero aún así sin dejar de ser amoroso con Asuna.

Kazuto y Asuna Kirigaya, eran hermanos de sangre, distintas madres y un solo padre. Debían repudiarse con todo el alma pero no lo hacían, ya no más.

Kazuto la amaba con locura, era suya, su muñequita. Niña frágil que su padre llevó un día a la casa donde él nació, que al principio repudió por ser una razón de haber provocado el suicidio de su madre al enterarse de la otra familia de su padre.

Sin embargo Asuna logró ablandar el corazón de Kazuto, fue culpa de ella que con su dulzura y cariño que le brindaba al joven de cabello negro, naciera ese sentimiento tan prohibido y enfermizo.

Asuna, por otro lado sabía que lo que hacían era sancionado por la sociedad, aún así no podía evitar amar con locura a su hermano, el amor de su vida. Sabía que desde su regreso de Inglaterra que ya no había nada que hacer con los sentimientos a su medio hermano, lo amaba demasiado.

Ambos sabían que estaba mal el amarse de ese modo, aún así no les importaba esconder por el momento su amor, miradas picaras, sonrisas llenas de cariño y tomarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa durante la cena, hacerse uno aún estando sus progenitores en otra habitación...

Y sin importarles de que los medios y sociedad descubran de su amor, sin importarles que intenten separarlos pues sabían que era su destino el estar juntos.

Kazuto no dejaría ir a Asuna, ya era suya. Le pertenecía desde siempre, y ni matándolo dejará que Asuna este con alguien más, ya una vez intentaron quitársela pero ya no más.

Asuna igual no dejaría ir a Kazuto, es suyo, de su pertenencia. Desde que comenzó a celarlo con tan solo sus 5 años de edad provocando la risa de este.

Los hermanos Kirigaya sabían que era su destino el estar juntos, cualquier universo alterno, u otras vidas, siempre estarán amandose desenfrenadamente.

Aún así el amor que se tenían estaba mal y repudiado, pero a ellos no les importaba. Solo se hallaban unidos mutuamente llenando de suspiros y gemidos la habitación,junto con el choque de sus cuerpos entre la erotica danza.

* * *

Me imagino que este es el primer Kirisuna donde ambos son hermanos... pero venga! quien no ama a esta pareja?

 **Jerson:** los fans del Kirisinon y haters de Asuna(?

Sip, ellos. lo bueno es que mi hermano es quien me da mas ideas para mis drabbles y es fan del Kirisuna, perooo algunas les pueden asustar o simplemente provocar llantos y rompeduras de kokoritos(? pero como amo el Kirisuna me digo... por que no? hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades de esta pareja incluyendo las mas sombrias :I

en fin espero que les guste


	3. Kazuto el Peligroso

Asuna corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, esquivando agilmente a las personas que transitaban por ahí.

Su corazón latía desbocado por la carrera, pero joder. En su vida había sentido tanto miedo de alguien y menos por decir unas simples palabras...

 _Flashback..._

 _-Oe Asu-chaaaan~ -Dijo una ebria Liz apoyada sobre la barra de un bar, a su lado estaba un pelirrojo, el cuál estaba igual o peor de ebrio que Liz, quizá más al verse en su cara de bobalicón._

 _-¿Qué pasha? -Respondió la aludida arrastrando las palabras._

 _-¿Thu que pienshas de Kashuto-shenpai? - pregunto Liz soltando una risita estúpida después. -Es que la pobrrree de Rostishada quierre declararshele._

 _-¿Eshe tipo? -Asuna alzó sus cejas y se levantó de su asiento mirando con seriedad a su amiga o al menos así Asuna quizo mostrarlo-; Eshe Kashuto esh un papanathash. Un gigoló y vibradorsh público... además que es shuper peligrroshoo en la cama.- Asuna sonrío bobalicona asintiendo varias veces para darse la razón asi_ _misma_ _, sin embargo al ver que sus amigos no se reían les miro confundido.-¿Ehh chicosh?_

 _-Así que soy peligroso, ¿Nah, señorita Yuuki? -Su voz la hizo temblar del miedo y otras sensaciones desconocidas, sin embargo cuando miro a Kazuto Kirigaya y vio su sonrisa traviesa junto con sus negras intenciones lo ebria se le quito y salió corriendo del bar como si el mismisimo demonio la persiguiera._

 _Fin Flash Back._

La pobre condenada por Kazuto se escondió en un callejón donde se doblo para tomar aire apoyandose en sus rodillas, sin embargo no contó con unos fuertes brazos abrazandola desde atrás y que dejara de tocar el piso.

-¡KYAAAA KAZUTO-KUN!

-¿Con que peligroso, Asuna-chan?- Murmuró divertido el otro dandole una suave nalgada a la pobre sonrojada quien miraba a Kazuto como si fuera Chucky en persona.

-¡Bajame cabrón! -Río ella finjiendo enfado, Kazuto solo sonrío y la beso en los labios dejandola sin aliento.

-No quiero, Te voy a demostrar lo peligroso que puedo ser al amarte.

-¡B-baka no digas eso!...-No pudo seguir hablando por que los labios de Kazuto la silenciaron nuevamente dejandola nuevamente en shock.

-Te quiero Asuna, eres a la única a quien voy a querer.

-De verdad eres peligroso, Kazuto-kun.- Murmuro ella escondiendose en su pecho para que no viera su sonrojo-; Yo también te quiero, pero te odio por ser tan peligroso que te metiste a la fuerza en mi corazón.

Y Kazuto se sintió feliz mientras caminaba con Asuna en brazos en dirección al departamento de ella, aún quería demostrarle su otra parte peligrosa.

* * *

Parte peligrosa (?) Ese Kazuto es un Loquillo

amare sus reviews aqui tambien =)

pronto subiré mas


	4. Kirigaya Vs Hermano

Asuna se encontraba recostada en su cama teniendo un pañuelo en la frente, su expresión era claramente una que decía "matenme" y sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas.

Sentado en la cama se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules que la miraba acongojado tocandole la mejilla a la de cabellos claros.

-K-Kouichirou ... -Hablo ella con voz queda extendiendo su mano para alcanzar el vaso de agua que su hermano amablemente le alcanzo.- Agh, siento que me muero... -Se quejó Asuna cuando sintió un fuerte mareo.

-Pero solo a ti se te ocurre salir con ese chiquillo y cuando esta lloviendo.-Le reprocho su hermano mayor con molestia haciendo que Asuna sonria nerviosa.

-Es que Kazuto-kun y yo queriamos ir al parque de diversiones por nuestro aniversario.

Kouichirou bufo y se cruzo de brazos, para nadie era secreto que el mayor de los Yuuki sentía una leve rivalidad por Kirigaya Kazuto por el simple hecho de que este saliera con su hermanita menor.

-Por cierto, Kou-nii, ¿No tenías que ir a trabajar? -Preguntó Asuna de repente, cuando Kouichirou iba a responder el timbre de su hogar sonó.-¡ Yo iré a abrir...! - exclamo Asuna queriendo levantarse y siendo detenida por su hermano.

-Tú quedate aquí, yo abrire. -Dijo Kouichirou levantandose para ir a abrir la puerta, Asuna solo miro horrorizada la espalda de su hermano antes de que este salga de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí mocoso? - Escuchó que su hermano gruñia haciendo que Asuna apriete sus ojos acongojada.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a ver como está MI novia. - Asuna quizó darse una palmada en la frente por la osadía de su novio al retar a su hermano.

-MI hermanita esta bien , gracias por preocuparte mocoso-kun. -Respondio este con fastidio pero usando el "kun" a forma de burla.

-¡Kouichirou! ¡Deja pasar a Kazuto-kun!- Grito Asuna con enfado, arrepintiendose después al dejar su garganta adolorida.

Se escucho el bufido por parte del castaño y el "Jaa" burlón por parte de Kazuto, después dos pares de pies subir las escaleras estrepitosamente y uno que otro gruñido por parte de los varones.

-¡Asuna! -Exclamo Kazuto al entrar y ver a su novia en cama con fiebre, Asuna le regaló una dulce sonrisa a modo de respuesta y palmeo su cama invitandolo a sentarse, Kazuto se acercó ignorando la mirada "cariñosa" de Kouichirou y se sentó en la cama.

-Hey Kazuto-kun. -Murmuro Asuna con alegría, Kazuto le tocó ambas mejillas notandolas calientes, Koichirou gruño al ver a ese roba hermana tocandole sus mejillas.

-Es mi culpa que te hayas enfermado, quizá si hubieramos salido otro día...

-Está bien Kazuto-kun... -Lo interrumpió Asuna dulcemente-; Era nuestro aniversario, por lo que es especial. Pero cualquier otro día para festejarlo sería especial por que estoy a tu lado aunque no sería lo mismo.

Kazuto le miro con ternura y se inclino para besarla, sin embargo recibió un caderazo que lo tiro al piso por parte de Kouichirou quien traía una taza de té de sakura.

-Ay perdona Kazuto-kun, No te ví.- Se lamentó Kouichirou con falso pesar, Kazuto gruño en respuesta y Asuna miro a su novio con lastima.

-Oh, no importa. Iré a prepararle una sopa a MI novia. - Kazuto le guiño un ojo a Asuna, quien sonrio avergonzada, Kouichirou soplandole al té se contuvo para no asesinarlo.

-Kou-niisan, deberías llevarte mejor con Kazuto-san... -Le dijo Asuna mirando a su hermano con suplica, este dejo de soplarle a su té y la miro acongojado.

-No me pidas imposibles, Asuna - Se quejó este de forma lastimera apartando la mirada de la de su hermana, Asuna puso ojos de cachorrito regañado e hizo un puchero. -Ya dejalo así, No funcionara. - Dijo este comenzando a ponerse nervioso e incapaz de quitar su mirada de la de su hermana.

-Aniki, por favor... - Y Kouichirou quizó gritar como fangirl por lo adorable que su hermanita se escucho llamandole "aniki" nuevamente, desde que ella comenzó a crecer, el pobre Kouichirou extraño a la pequeña Asuna que lo seguía como pollito llamandole aniki y pidiendo que juguen juntos a las muñecas.

-¡Bien!- El castaño hizo un puchero-; Pero solo por que tu me lo pides.

Asuna sonrío triunfante bebiendo a sorbos su té, en eso llega Kirito con un plato de sopa de pollo con una dulce mirada para Asuna, Kouichirou lo miro de reojo con enfado, la prescencia de su cuñado le molestaba, pero si no lo alejaba de su hermana era para que no llorará.

No cabía duda que ya había dejado de ser el único chico favorito para Asuna, y eso era lo que más le dolía al verla crecer.

Kazuto: 2, Kouichirou: 0

-Oye Kazuto. -Lo llamó Kouichirou al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, viendo a su hermana dormir con una sonrisa dulce y Kazuto a su lado viendola con ternura.

A pesar de sus celos fraternales, le alegro ver que su hermana era tan feliz al lado de alguien más después de la muerte de sus padres.

Kazuto le miro expectante y Kouichirou le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, el pelinegro confundido lo siguió hasta la planta baja y ambos se sentaron en el sillón para hablar tranquilamente.

-Tenemos que disimular la rivalidad entre nosotros. Por Asuna. -Le dijo Kouichirou a Kazuto Kirigaya, este lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto con recelo, Kouichirou asintió con una mueca de desagrado. -Si es por Asuna, entonces aceptaré cualquier cosa. Menos alejarme de ella.

-Ahora me agradas un poco más por decir eso.- Sonrió Kouichirou con aprobación dandole un apretón de manos a Kazuto.

Esa misma tarde Kouichirou pactó con Kazuto Kirigaya de llevar una rivalidad/ amistad secreta, Por el bien de Asuna quien feliz de ver a sus dos hombres favoritos atenderla para que se cure de su resfriado, soltó algo que para ambos varones significaría una nueva guerra.

-Estoy embarazada.

Y ahora vemos a Kirigaya Kazuto oculto en unos armarios rezando para que no lo encuentre su cuñadito, mientras este camina a los alrededores de la casa de la familia Yuuki.  
-Oh Kazutito~ ¡Kou-niisan quiere jugar contigo!- Kouichirou soltó una risa desquiciada, Kazuto se maldeció a si mismo por no haber intervenido cuando una de las amigas de su novia la llevo de compras para el bebé. - Es un juego amistoso Kazutín, solo debes dejar que pueda arrancarte las bolas...

Kazuto tragó pesado y se hizo ovillo en el armario, pero suspiro de alivio cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y con eso la voz de su novia preguntandole a su hermano que demonios hacía con un arma medieval.

Kazuto: 3 - Kouichirou: 0

Y Kouichirou sin dejar impune a su cuñado por el regaño que le dio su hermana menor solo pronunció las palabras que cualquier futuro padre temería.

-Sufrirás tu karma en cuanto mi sobrina comienze a tener su primer novio, y si es igual que Asuna preocupate. Te la robarán rápido.

Y ahora 13 años después Kazuto Kirigaya puede escuchar todavía la risa malvada de su cuñado mientras ve a su pequeña hija Yui tomada de la mano de un chico pelirrojo a punto de entrar a la casa para presentar oficialmente a su novio.

Kazuto: 3 - Kouichirou: 100

* * *

Jejejeje este me salio algo mas largo... me inspire en un oneshot Sasusaku... solo que para no parecer plagiadora le modifique en muuuchas cosas

spoiler del proximo drabble: Kirito o Asuna : uno de los dos va a ser yandere (?

hasta la proxima!


	5. Chico Roto, Grotesco Romance

Advertencia: Este drabble es algo dark y puede herir su sensibilidad, por favor preparen sus pañuelos si deciden leerlo y si no... esperen hasta mañana el nuevo drabble.

Kirigaya Kazuto observo a la (su) chica de cabellos castaños platicar amablemente con su mejor amiga Yuuki Konno, era la tercera semana observándola de lejos después de haberse enamorado de ella. Asuna Yuuki de tan solo 16 años de edad, de finas facciones angelicales, tan delicadas y frágiles que a Kazuto le volvian loco.

En el colegio apenas y habían cruzado media palabra, pero eso para el joven Kirigaya no era impedimento para amarla con locura, todas las noches el muchacho fantaseaba con que finalmente la hermosa Asuna declararia estar loca por el y finalmente seria oficialmente su novia, solo de él.

Kazuto la necesitaba a la de ya, quería tenerla para él solamente. Que solo le mire a él y no a sus amigos. Una vez que anduviesen juntos, Su Asuna no necesitaría a alguien más.

La escucho quejarse de algo que su amiga Yuuki hacía, al parecer la joven de cabellos negros la obligaba a acercarse a un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules mientras Asuna reprochaba a su amiga que la deje de molestar.

Kazuto apretó sus puños cuando Yuuki dijo: "Si no dices que te gusta, te lo terminaran robando." Asuna no lo necesitaba, lo tenía a él, ¿Por que quería a un rubio oxigenado?

Asuna solo se sonrojo y aceptó rendida. Kazuto detrás del árbol observo mortificado como Asuna se acercaba al joven rubio y le decía algo con timidez, este le sonrío y levantandose la tomó de la cintura para darle un beso que Asuna devolvió avergonzada.

Los ojos de Kazuto se oscurecieron y lo único que hizo fue derramar lágrimas a la vez que soltaba una risa desquiciada.

-No lo acepto... No quiero... Eres mía Asuna.

3 días después...

Asuna frente a una lápida lloraba desconsoladamente la muerte de su novio Eugeo, Atrás de ella estaba Yuuki dandole todo su apoyo y unos metros más atrás estaba Kazuto... con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te lo dije... Solamente mía. -Murmuro antes de desaparecer del cementerio, dejando a su amada llorar por última vez por Eugeo.

Después de esos días Kazuto comenzó a acercarse a Asuna dandole su amistad y ganandose su confianza. A simple vista el joven pelinegro parecía tan dulce y amable ... incapaz de lastimar a nadie.

Y Asuna como la niña ingenua que es, cayó rendida por los encantos de su nuevo amigo, y más tarde su novio.

-¿Prometes que siempre estaremos juntos, Asuna?-Pregunto Kazuto con una dulce sonrisa cuando consiguió su primera cita con Asuna como novios oficiales, un gran logro para él que Asuna simplemente sonrío de forna dulce y le beso la mejilla.

-Juntos por siempre, Kazuto-kun.

Sin embargo, todo para ellos no fue de color rosa, pues Kazuto Kirigaya comenzó a asesinar a cualquier hombre que mirara u hablara a su novia. Asuna nunca sospechó nada hasta que Yuuki Konno, su mejor amiga le envió pruebas.

Adolorida, traicionada, decepcionada y enfadada, Asuna decidió terminar esa misma noche con él. No era fácil para ella terminar con la persona que más querías, pero el enterarse de que él es el asesino de Eugeo... solo le daba más razones para terminar con Kazuto.

Al ir a su casa, se sintió insegura aún teniendo un objeto corto punzante para defenderse en caso de que algo salga mal, pero igual se sintió como estúpida por ir sin compañia a terminar con Kazuto. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Su novio le había abierto la puerta con una dulce sonrisa, la que a Asuna conmovia por completo, pero ahora sólo le miraba con indiferencia que a Kazuto le dolió y le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Asuna?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Dijo ella con seriedad trayendole a Kazuto una punzada de dolor, algo ahí tenía mala espina.

-¿De que? -Pregunto él tragando pesado.

-Tú... Asesinaste a Eugeo y a todos mis amigos... - No lo pregunto, lo afirmo. Pero al ver que Kazuto se ponía pálido le dio el valor para decir lo que venía-; No puedo seguir con esto.

-A-asuna... ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto Kazuto comenzando a derramar lágrimas, Asuna le miro dolida y comenzó a alejarse un poco de él.

-Que nosotros ya no estaremos juntos.

Kazuto soltó una risa desquiciada y alzo su mirada, sin el brillo alegre que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba con Asuna.

-Te equivocas Asuna, ¡Hiciste una promesa! Juntos por siempre, ¿Recuerdas?

Asuna sacudió su cabeza asustada y retrocedió apretando el cuchillo oculto en su gabardina cuando Kazuto se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-N-no se va a poder, Kazuto. Tu estas mal psicologicamente ...

-No me dejarás solo jamás Asuna, Te amo. Siempre te he amado. ¿¡Hay algo malo en eso!?- Grito Kazuto con dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kazuto-kun Y-yo...

-¡No me abandones Asuna!

Asuna dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos al darse cuenta que no podía abandonar a su novio a pesar de las cosas malas que hizo y miro con tristeza a Kazuto, y no se dio cuenta pero ahora tenía a Kazuto sobre ella y con algo punzante atravesando su piel trayendole un dolor agudo, insoportable.

-Si no estás a mi lado, no estarás con nadie más... - Asuna soló apreto sus ojos y tosió sangre, sin embargo con sus pocas fuerzas apuñalo a su novio con el cuchillo oculto en su gabardina, este la miro sorprendido y Asuna le sonrío dulcemente.

-Yo también te amo Kazuto... P-perdoname por querer separarme de tu lado.

-A-Asuna... -Dijo Kazuto con voz queda, la joven le limpió con sus dedos la sangre que escapaba de los labios de Kazuto haciendolo sonreír con tristesa. -Juntos para siempre.

-Que así sea, Kazuto-kun- Asuna sonrío debilmente y acepto el beso que su novio le regaló por última vez, mientras ambos aún con los cuchillos clavados en su cuerpo se dejaron caer al pasto estando abrazados y con sus rostros unidos, donde minutos después yacian recostados en la hierba, con una dulce sonrisa y abrazados.

Para otros se vería como la imagen de una bella pareja trágica destinada a estar juntos para toda la vida incluyendo después de la muerte, pero para Yuuki Konno al ver el cadaver de su mejor amiga abrazada al de su novio, no era más que la imagen de un romance grotesco, acabado en trágedia por un chico roto como Kirigaya Kazuto.

* * *

 **Como dije anteriormente , amo el KiriAsu... por que no pensar en muchas posibilidades con esta pareja? Diferentes facetas de ambos, pero sin separarlos, sin terceros que rompan su amor...**

 **Pero esto creo que les traería pesadillas ;-; igual quería experimentar con un Kazuto Yandere uvu Ya después le tocará a Asuna(?)**

 **Meh... prefiero que Kazuto sufra de celos con Asuna (Spoiler Alert) si a ella se le ocurre tener un harem :v**

 **Si Kazuto tiene uno... ¿¡Por que Asuna no puede tener uno también!? :0**

Plz comenten, si no ya no tendré animod de subir esto 7-7


	6. Dulce Karma

-Venga Asuna, ¿por que tu tienes que soportar los celos por Kirito-san y tu no provocarle celos ni un poquito? -Fueron las palabras de Yuki Kono mirando con picardía a Asuna mientras ambas se encontraban disfrutando de un pan relleno de chocolate al vapor sentadas en el parque de la ciudad de los inicios en ALO.

Asuna se quedo pensativa, era cierto que Kirito siempre le provocaban ganas de sacarle ojos a todas las femeninas del grupo incluyendo a las que lo asechaban como leonas en celo en la escuela. Kirito siempre era el que la hacía sentir terrible con su "harem"...

¿Por que ella no podía?

La de cabello morado sonrío satisfecha cuando vio un brillo de determinación en Asuna, Yuki no sabía por que, pero le daban ganas de ver arder a Kirito.

-Es cierto Yuki, el siempre me provoca celos... Así que ¿por qué yo no? Quiero estar a la altura de Kirito-kun.

-¡Asi se habla Asuna! -Aplaudio Yuki una vez que se termino su pan-; Eres hermosa, yo se que lo lograras. -asintió varias veces para darse la razón asi misma.

Y Asuna solo se sonrojo... esto sería dificil... pero con tal de hacerle sentir a Kirito lo mismo que ella, valdría la pena.

-Hace tiempo que no se conecta Asuna...-Murmuro Kirito estando al lado de Yui , la pequeña solo asintió con aire distraido pero con una leve sonrisita traviesa en los labios.

-Mamá me dijo que tenía muucho de que hacer-Exclamo la niña en tono cantarín.

-¿Y que es eso que tiene que hacer?-Pregunto Kirito confundido, Yui solo soltó una risita.

-Tienes que verlo por ti mismo papá.- dicho esto la niña dio una voltereta en el aire para transformarse en un pixie y guardarse en el bolsillo de su padre.

El Spriggan se quedó confundido, y con un sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Mientras tanto Asuna se encontraba encantada por los chicos que había conocido días atrás en la universidad a la que iba a asistir, haciendose amiga de todos ellos y siendo estos un encanto con ella, menos uno. Pero aún así ... todos eran un encanto de persona.

-Y dime Lysandro... ¿Como es que perdiste tu libreta? -Pregunto Asuna confundida caminando enmedio de un chico de cabello blanco con mechas grises, ojos diferentes uno de color ambarino y otro verde, muy apuesto y al lado de un pelirrojo de aspecto gruñon con ojos grises.

-No tengo idea, mi bella dama. Pero estoy seguro de me ayudara a encontrarla ¿Verdad? -Lysandro le sonrío gentilmente a Asuna haciendola ruborizar por lo que asintió torpemente.

-Deberías atarte esa jodida libreta a la mano o yo que se.-Refunfuño Castiel con fastidio.

-¡Castiel! ¡No digas groserias cuando esta Asu-chan! -Le regaño un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes abrazando a Asuna la cual se sonrojo peor que un farolito de navidad.

-Kentin... ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace rato, Asu-chan. -Kentin le sonrie de forma encantadora pero su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca cuando siente un peso extra en su espalda.

-Kentin~-Un chico de cabellos azules claros y ojos rosas lo estaba abrazando, atrás de él estaban dos chicos más... uno de cabello rubio y ojos miel, y otro de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Buenos dias Asuna. -La saludo Nathaniel educadamente, Asuna hizo una reverencia a forma de saludo y una sonrisa dulce.

-Bajate que pesas demasiado Alexy.-Gruño Kentin bajandolo bruscamente, haciendo que el ojiazul haga un puchero, Asuna soltó una risita y miro a Armin, quien no despegaba su vista de su nintendo.

-Oye Armin.

-¿Si Asuna? -Todos los chicos miraron a Asuna con interés cuando ella saco su AmuSphere.-¿Que es eso?

-Este es un AmuSphere, es como el Oculus Rift de antes pero más avanzado, este te puede meter a juegos VRMMORPG. -Los chicos sobre todo Armin prestaron atención a las palabras de Asuna mostrando más interés. -¿Se animan a tener uno?

Y los chicos se miraron entre si, después a Asuna la cual tenía una sonrisita enseñando todavia el AmuSphere.

-Aceptamos.

-¡Yui~!- Canturreo Kirito fastidiado a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el porshe de la cabaña de sus padres en el piso 22 viendo un punto indefinido distraida -Yo se que tu sabes donde está Asuna, dime por favor que ni afuera la pude encontrar.

-Mamá se acaba de conectar y esta con su gremio.-Respondío Yui levantandose y transformandose en pixie.

-Bien, debo ir a verla.

-Voy contigo papá -Exclamo Yui con una sonrisita que a Kirito le dio mala espina.

-Bien...

Yuki Kono se quedo viendo embobada a los chicos que acompañaban a Asuna, y no se molestaba en ocultar su mirada soñadora indiscreta, al contrario, quería uno para ella.

Jun estaba que hechaba chispas por los celos, y es que esos chicos solo provocaban orgasmos internos en su amada Yuki... y la otra femina ni se diga, estaba igual o peor.

-Vaya Asu-chan, ¡esto es increible! -Exclamo Armin maravillado, Lysandro, Kentin y los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Les dije.-Sonrio Asuna mirando a Yuki de soslayo, ella le alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Vaya... Con que por esa razón no te conectabas ni querias vereme, Asuna. - La aludida ensancho sus ojos al reconocer la voz de su novio, pero solo basto la mirada traviesa de Yuki para darle animos, y es que la cara de Kirito valia la pena para tomarle unas 1000 fotos por lo molesta que se veía.

Los chicos miraron con curiosidad al recien llegado.

-Ah Kirito-kun, Perdona. Mi madre quizo que conociera mi universidad y conocí a estos chicos... Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin, Alexy y Castiel, les presento a Kirito-kun un GRAN amigo.-Kirito sintió una daga en su pecho, ¿Por que Asuna le había presentado como su amigo y no como su novio? -Kirito-kun ellos son mis amigos, Nath, Lys, Ken, Armin, Alexy y Cassy.

-¡Oye tabla te he dicho que no me digas asi!/ Solo por esta vez te paso el que me digas Ken, Asuna. - No había que ser un genio para saber quien dijo eso.

Por otro lado Kirito apretó sus puños queriendo matar a todos y cada uno de ellos que rodeaban a Asuna, Yuki miro a Kirito sonriendo de forma misteriosa y empujo suavemente a Kentin.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Cuidado Asuna ! -Kirito vio con horror como Kentin caía encima de Asuna y como ambos se sonrojaban al tenerse cerca, la punzada en su pecho comenzo a quemarle y la espada tenía ganas de cortar cabezas.

-¿Esta bien bella dama? -Pregunto Lysandro ayudando a Asuna levantarse del suelo una vez que Kentin fue ayudado por Armin.

-S-si, gracias Lys-kun.

Y ahi el pobre Kirito que ya hechaba humo por las orejas por tantos celos de sentirse ignorado fue hasta donde Asuna tomandola del brazo y cargandola como costal de papas.

-¡Kirito-kun! ¡Bajame!

-¡Devuelvenos a Asuna-chan! -Grito Alexy dramatico.

El espadachin ignorando los reclamos de los chicos tomó vuelo y se alejo con SU novia en brazos hasta un lugar apartado, una vez ahí depositó a Asuna en el piso y sin darle tiempo de reclamarle la beso con furia en los labios, añoraba tanto el dulce sabor de esos labios rosas...

-D-dime Asuna... -Murmuro Kirito con voz contenida por la ira, respirando agitado tanto por el beso como por la ira-¡¿Por que me negaste como tu novio con esos idiotas?!

Asuna alzó las cejas, al igual que Kirito respiraba agitada pero aun así no se dejo intimidar.

-Asi me negaste con Sinon cuando nos presentaste con ella. ¿Eso somos no? Amigos solamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no Asuna! ¡Eres mi novia! Esas... solo fueron palabras...

Asuna sacudió su cabeza sonriendo con ironía.

-Correcto... Aunque Sinon sigue sabiendo que soy tu amiga solamente, Mis chicos igual saben eso. Me parece justo que estemos igual.

-¿Esto es una venganza contra mi Asuna?- Gruño Kirito acercandose amenazante a Asuna y acorralandola en un árbol, de nuevo la peliazul no se dejo intimidar.

-Solo adelanté tu dulce Karma mi amado Kirito, De ahora en adelante sentirás lo mismo que yo siento cuando las chicas te rodean, sentirás la decepción que yo sentí cuando me presentaste a Sinon como amiga... Y el hecho de que a uno de ellos le guste.

A Kirito casi le da un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo, pero enserio ¿Tan malo había sido con Asuna?

-¿A quien le gustas?-Exijio saber, Asuna sonrio angelicalmente y deposito un beso en la nariz a Kirito.- Habla.

-A tres de ellos. Pero descuida, seguiré a tu lado amandote.-Kirito se tranquilizo un poco y sonrío aliviado, pero de nuevo casí le da un ataque cardiaco por lo que Asuna dijo después-; Pero no haré nada si uno de ellos vuelve a coquetear conmigo.

Y dicho esto, Asuna soltó una carcajada que pretendio ser malvada y salió corriendo de los brazos de su amado, el cual reacciono después y la persiguió teniendo expresión desquiciada.

-¡ASUNA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO! ¡ERES MÍA! -Bramó persiguiendo a su amada la cual seguía riendo malvada.

Kirito de ahora en adelante tendría que ponerse grilletes en una mano y otra en Asuna, todo para que nadie le robe lo que pertenece.

Y todo por que finalmente su dulce karma le había llegado.

Esto... Me quedo raro jejejeje

Por otro lado... Asuna se gano la lotería por tener a los chicos de Corazón de melón como su harem *7*

Yuki aqui no va a morir, al contrarío se quedo vivita para ver a Kirito arder *-* y vaya que ardió...

¿Pero por que Asuna solo debe sentir celos y no Kirito?

Muajajajaja sufre, Kirito-kun, sufre...

Si les gusto, voten y comenten

Si quieren que dedique uno de estos drabbles me dicen cual y se los dedicare ^^


	7. Mi girlfriend of Thirteen years

Las miradas que le diriguian le molestaban, unas preguntandose si venía a recoger a su pequeña hermana de la secundaria.

No le importaba lo que dijeran, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos se burlaban diciendo que estaba con una niña que apenas tenía pechos y culo en vez de una mujer proporcionada de su edad, ni las miradas de desaprobación cada vez que le daba besos en la frente u mejilla.

Nunca estaría con alguien más ni si quiera pensaria en nadie más que no sea su pequeña novia Asuna, de tan solo 13 años de edad, solo por que la sociedad lo veía como algo sucio, enfermizo.

Aguardó pacientemente en su moto ignorando las miradas insinuantes que varías chiquillas le diriguían.

Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vió salir a una joven muchachita de cabellos castaños claros con cierto tono naranjizo acompañada de varias jovencitas más las cuales se despidieron escandalosamente de Asuna y se fueron por su camino.

Kazuto Kirigaya de 18 años sonrio de forma ladina una vez que los ojos de Asuna se encontraron con los suyos, provocando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de la menor quien solo afirmo su maletin entre sus manos y avanzó a donde estaba el joven con pasos lentos y torpes.

-Asuna- la saludo el pelinegro una vez que la tenía cerca antes de darle un suave beso en la frente. Asuna sonrío para él algo afligida y Kazuto lo pudo notar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado, Asuna? -Pregunto Kazuto colocandole un casco en la cabeza de su pequeña novia, ella se le quedo viendo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

En su relación Kazuto se mostraba algo indiferente, la tomaba de la mano, si. Pero siempre se quedaba callado si alguna joven le preguntaba si Asuna era su hermana.

Y lo que más le dolía era que Kazuto Kirigaya nunca la había besado, ni dado muestras de amor en público.

Asuna se sentía realmente mal por ello... ¿5 años era mucho para Kazuto? ¿Solo salía con ella por lastima?

No, si fuera así ya la hubiese dejado, pero ahí seguía a su lado expresando quererla a su manera.

-¿Asuna?-Pregunto Kazuto para sacarla de sus pensamientos, Asuna alzó su cabeza y asintió.

-Quiziera ir al Centro comercial... Ahí venden una chamarra de Totoro que me gustaría tener.

Kazuto sonrío y asintio antes de encender la moto y ponerla en marcha, con Asuna abrazada a su espalda.

Para Kazuto era tan cómodo estar con Asuna, ella era tan linda y tan comprensible. Excelente alumna e hija segunda de padres adinerados, Kazuto había sido mejor amigo de su hermano quién era el único que sabía de su relación y de los sentimientos de Kazuto con la muchachita. Sus madres eran amigas, y desde que Asuna nació... Tanto Kyouko como Midori habían estado de acuerdo en querer emparejar ya sea a Sugu con Kouchirou, Eugeo con Asuna o Kazuto con Asuna.

Era obvio quien se había ganado el amor de Asuna por que el otro era más santurron que nada y no podía hablar con una chica sin desmayarse.

El día en que nació Asuna fue uno de sus mejores días de su vida, y no obstante nunca dejo de estar firme con lo que prometió una vez que nació...

Flashback

Kyouko se encontraba acostada en la camilla de hospital sonriendo cansina, en sus brazos sostenía un bulto rosa del cual unas manitas rosadas salian queriendo tocar el rostro de su madre a la vez que soltaba balbuceos.

A su lado estaba Kouichirou mirando embobado a su hermana menor al igual que su padre, el segundo tenía un aura tan brillante que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera, pero no lo culpen. Su princesita acaba de nacer.

-¡KYO-CHAN!- Grito una voz juvenil dejando ver a una joven de cabellos negros, su vientre de 3 meses de embarazo se notaba apenas un poco, atrás de ella venían dos niños, uno de cabellos negros y ojos grises de 5 años y el otro pequeño rubio de ojos azules que se ocultaba tras las faldas de su madre con tan solo 3 años de edad. La mujer que grito vio el bulto rosa y soltó un chillido fangirl- Kyaaa~ ¡que linda!

-Midori, te dije que no gritaras.-Sonrío Kyouko tranquilizando a la bebé que comenzó a quejarse por el ruido, Kazuto y Eugeo avanzaron y se subieron a la camilla para mirar a la bebé con curiosidad.

-A que es linda mi hermana.-Presumió Kouichirou con orgullo, pero mirandolos de forma analítica, no quería que la envidia les ganara y se roben a su hermanita.

-M-muy bonita Kou-nii -Respondió Eugeo con un adorable sonrojo, en cambio Kazuto se había quedado en shock cuando notó que la niña lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Apuesto a que Eugeo-chan haría una bella pareja con la bebé! -Exclamo Midori emocionada haciendo que tanto el esposo e hijo de Kyouko la miraran mal, la bebé apenas había nacido y ya la querían emparejar, por otro lado Kazuto sintió una aguja clavandose en su pecho junto con una molestia.

-Se llamará Asuna. -Informó Kyouko sonriente acariciando los cabellos castaños que cubrían la cabeza de su niña. -Y no sería tan mala idea. Eugeo-chan es un buen niño al igual que Kazuto-kun, cualquiera de ustedes dos sería un gran chico para mi niña.

-¡No la vendas Kyouko!/¡Mamá!-Se quejaron los varones de la familia Yuuki.

-Yo me casaré con Asuna cuando sea grande.-Espetó Kazuto con firmeza jugando con la bebé quien al tener el dedo indice de Kazuto lo apreto con fuerza entre su manita, tanto los adultos como los dos niños lo miraron con sorpresa, Kouichirou con ganas de romper sus juguetes a su amigo para que no se acerque a su hermana, Eugeo con aprobación.

-Kyaaa~ ¡mi hijo es taaan adorable! -chillo Midori abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, mientras que Kazuto solo miró enternecido como la niña seguía apretando su dedo indice mirandolo curiosa.

Fin FlashBack...

Ambos caminaban por el centro comercial tomados de la mano, Asuna llevaba una bolsa con la marca "Toxic" y con una sonrisa radiante. Kazuto miraba un punto indefinido mientras apretaba la mano de su novia.

-¡Kazuto-kun! ¡Mira! -Exclamo Asuna soltandose de su agarre y corriendo a un juego de la garra donde habían muchos peluches. -¡Ese oso está lindo! -miro a su novio suplicante, el cual solo sonrío más al verla sonrojada y asintió.

-Vamos a ganarte ese oso, Asuna. -Dijo Kazuto depositando unas monedas y comenzando a mover la garra con agilidad tomando rápidamente al dichoso oso con moño rojo y tirandolo al cubo para poder sacarlo de ahí, Asuna emocionada lo recogió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Gracias Kirito-kun! -Si, Asuna le había puesto ese apodo cuando tenía tan solo unos cuatro años de edad, desde entonces había veces en que le decía Kirito-kun, aunque a Kazuto le gustaba más como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Asuna... labios que se moria por probar pero por respeto no lo hacía.

-Oww vaya que lindo, nunca me imagine a ver a Kazuto Kirigaya ganando un peluche para su hermanita. -Kazuto y Asuna se volvieron viendo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos negros usando lentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shino? - Pregunto indiferente aunque amable, Shino Asada solo sonrío y se acerco a Kazuto, Asuna solo los miro y apreto su oso mirando asesinamente a la recién llegada.

-¿Ya pensaste en tu respuesta, Kazuto? -Pregunto coqueta, Kazuto se aparto un poco y tomó la mano de Asuna.-No te preocupes si tu hermanita dice algo, seriamos grandes cuñadas, ¿Verdad?

Asuna frunció el ceño y miro a Kazuto, después a Sinon, ella le sonreía a Kazuto y este la miraba indiferente. ¿Por que no decía nada? ¿Se aburrió de ella y estará con Sinon?

Después de todo, Sinon era más hermosa que ella a su punto de vista.

-...-Se soltó del agarre de su novio y salio corriendo ignorando los gritos de Kazuto pidiendole que vuelva , con lágrimas en los ojos y esquivando a toda la gente que pasaba por ahí, finalmente se encerró en un desván y se sentó abrazando su oso con fuerza y llorando.

Se sentía herida, y tan pequeña para Kazuto, el merecía a una mujer... no a una mocosa que apenas se desarrollaba.

Pasarón minutos y Kazuto siguió buscandola, sabía que había hecho mal al quedarse callado, pero sin embargo pudo quitarse a Sinon diciendo que él y Asuna eran pareja, dejando a la pobre pelinegra tanto herida, como furiosa y asqueada.

-Asuna... -Susurró con la voz quebrada, en eso vio salir a la niña con los ojos hinchados y con su uniforme algo sucio, Kazuto corrió a ella y la abrazo con fuerza antes de que Asuna pudiera huir nuevamente. -Perdoname...

-La amas, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Asuna con tristeza malinterpretando sus palabras y queriendose soltar de su agarre.- Esto se acabó entonces, se feliz con ella. -Kazuto ensancho sus ojos cuando la vio dar media vuelta, sin pensarlo la atrajo a él y la volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, nunca la dejaría ir.

-¡No, No y NO! ¡Asuna debes entender de que la única que amo y amaré por siempre es a ti! - Asuna sintió las lágrimas mojar su sueter y su cuello, Asuna le acarició el cabello y también lloro un poco. Lo que planeaba ser una salida romantica termino en un desastre por culpa de Sinon.

-Asuna... Nunca me dejes.

Asuna sonrío dulcemente, ahora ella se sentía la adulta y Kazuto como el niño.

-Nunca lo haré Kazuto-kun. Te amo y así sera por siempre. -Kazuto la miro a los ojos y le sonrío agradecido, Asuna con amor le limpió sus lágrimas.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de que Kouichirou me mate. -Asuna sonrío y asintió tomandolo de la mano, ambos salieron del centro comercial y fueron a casa de los Yuuki en la moto de Kazuto en un silencio algo incómodo, Kazuto pensativo y Asuna sintiendose culpable por hacer llorar a Kazuto.

-Hemos llegado, Asuna.-Kirito la ayudo a bajar de la moto y cargando el maletin de Asuna tomando con su mano libre la de su novia, ella le miro confundida y Kazuto le sonrío.

-Creo que es hora de hablar con tus padres de lo nuestro.-Le explicó Kazuto con firmeza pero a la vez nervioso, esperaba que se lo tomarán a bien. -Espero que no me tachen de lolicon.

Asuna sonrío con alegría y apretó su mano.

-No eres lolicon.

-¿Ah no?-Asuna sacude su cabeza y el rie entre dientes alzando sus cejas-; ¿Entonces que soy?

-¡Asunacon! -Exclamo Asuna como niña chiquita, Kazuto quizo reirse nuevamente, pero se puso serio y tomo a Asuna de las mejillas obligando a verlo. -¿Qué pasa?

Kazuto miro los ojos confundidos de su niña, pero ya no lo aguanto más.

Lentamente bajo su cabeza pegando su frente con la de Asuna provocandole un sonrojo a la menor, entonces sin más la beso suavemente moviendo un poco sus labios para guiar a la pequeña, quien sorprendida pero feliz, le correspondió al beso.

Su primer beso.

Antes de que se olvidaran donde estaban y debían respirar, se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, Asuna sonrío feliz y Kazuto con ternura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Asuna. -Susurro Kirito volviendo a darle un casto beso en los labios. Asuna soltó una risita y le dio otro beso descubriendo ser adicta a ellos.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Metanse antes de que mande a Asuna a un convento y a Kazuto le deje sin descendientes! - Si, Ese era el dulce Kouichirou Yuuki quien los había estado observando todo el tiempo.

La pareja lo miro asustada, pero al ver que les sonreía en son de apoyo se calmaron, y ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la casona de los Yuuki, dondé los esperaba una larga charla y sobre todo, el inicio de su relación oficial como novios.

Y sin importar las opiniones, las miradas o intentos de separarlos, nunca se dejarían de amar. ¿Que importaba la edad si ambos se amaban?

Pero si de algo estaban seguros es que nunca jamás le cederian al otro estar con alguien más. Ambos estaban predestinados, y estaban seguros que en cada vida estarían juntos, eligiendose una y otra vez, amandose una y otra vez sin importar las circunstancias u situaciones.

Me salio algo larga ¿pero que?

YOLO

Viva el fin de semana :0

Espero que les guste ^^

Asunacon= combinación entre Asuna y lolicon(?)


	8. Muslo y Pechuga

Votaron más por este así que... disfrutenlo :0

Advertencia: leanlo a solas y procuren no tomar agua, creo que hoy comi bastante payaso BI

Kazuto Kirigaya se removio incómodo en su asiento sin saber adonde mirar, ese día a su linda novia Yuuki Asuna decidió presentarlo oficialmente a sus padres como su novio tras un año de relación.

¿La razón de su incomodidad? Era que Kouichirou y su adorable suegro no dejaban de mirarlo de forma analitica y asesina. Como si en algún momento lo matarían si hacía un SOLO movimiento.

Miro a donde Asuna con su madre y hermana desaparecieron, con esperanza de que Asuna llegara y los salvara, más no fue así.

-Kirigaya-kun... ¿Desde cuando sales con Asuna-chan? - pregunto Shouzou Yuuki con una sonrisa falsa, Kazuto se tenso e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa tragando pesado antes de responder.

-D-desde hace un mes Shozou-san... -Respondió este de forma educada y tratando de no temblar como un chihuahueño.

-Y dime Kazuto-san, ¿No han llegado al tercer nivel? -pregunto Kouichirou con una falsa sonrisa angelical.

Kazuto tosio atragantandose con el zumo que Asuna había preparado y tanto Shouzou como Kouichirou apretaron sus vasos y más cuando vieron que Kazuto se sonrojaba.

-Onii-san, Oto-san, ¡dejen de atormentar a mi novio!-Los regaño Asuna trayendo en manos un pavo ahumado, el olor del pavo hizo que el estomago de los varones rugiera pidiendo comida.

Kyouko detras de ella venia con unos macarrones con tres quesos, mientras que la hermana de Asuna traía una especie de ensalada con arandanos.

-Kazuto-san, espero que le guste la comida. Es en agradecimiento a que hayas cuidado tan bien de Asuna.- Dice Kyouko con seriedad pero sin dejar de ser amable.

Sekai ; la hermana menor de Asuna miro de reojo a Kazuto y sonrio de forma torpe, el novio de su hermana no estaba nada mal...

La cena inició con Shouzou y Kouichirou mirando asesinamente cada movimiento de Kazuto para con Asuna, Kyoko sirviendo la cena y Sekai observando de forma soñadora a Kazuto, este lo notó y se incomodo.

Pero se sobresalto cuando Sekai comenzó a subir su mano por la pierna de Kazuto, este se contuvo de soltar un gruñido, no lo culpen, era hombre y tenia necesidades... y por su rabillo del ojo vio incredulo a Sekai relamerse los labios.

Si Asuna se enteraba de lo que su hermana hacia con él ahorita mismo, estaba seguro de que la degollaba viva.

-Y dime Kazuto-kun, que prefieres... ¿muslo o pechuga?- Pregunto Shouzou ganandode una mirada asustada de Asuna y una confundida de Kazuto, Kyouko se golpeo la frente en expresión en señal de "aqui vamos otra vez".

-Amm m-muslo... -Respondio Kazuto ingenuamente, Sekai sonrio inconsientemente.

-¡AJÁ! -Saltó Shouzou señalando de forma apremiante a Kazuto, este alzó las cejas sin entender y Kouchirou;-¡Eres un jodido pervertido Kazuto-kun!

-¿Qué hice? / ¡Oto-san!- Dijeron ambos jovenes, uno más confundido y otra enfadada, Kouichirou se les quedo viendo en blanco, no se acostumbraba a pensar en la imagen de su hermana con su novio en situaciones intimas. Aun la veía como la pequeña niña que lo seguía a todos lados mirandolo con admiración.

-Prefiero la pechuga. -Hablo Kazuto de repente al entender el juego de Shouzou, era tentar suerte, pero le gustaba ver como su suegro se enfada.

-¡Maldito pervertido hijo de Midori-san!-Gruño Shouzou casi a punto de hecharsele encima, pero la mirada seria de Kyoko basto para que se quedara sentado en su lugar sin dejar de mirar de forma asesina a Kazuto, quien se sobresalto de nuevo al sentir la mano de de Sekai subiendo en su pierna.

Y Asuna lo vió.

-Sekai, sabía que eras útero público, pero esto es demasiado.-Asuna no pudo disimular su enojo contra su hermana, pero ¡Estaba tocando a su novio! Y el obviamente no le gritaba por respeto a sus padres pero tampoco le correspondía a las caricias;- Deja ya de robar novios, así nadie te hara caso ni te tomarán enserio.

Kyoko miro con desaprobación a su hija segunda, Shouzou con sorpresa y Kouichirou decepcionado, en cuando a Kazuto miro a Asuna culpable, más ella le sonrió y le beso la mejilla susurrandole después:

-Me alegro que yo tenga muslo y pechuga, por que eso quiere decir que te gusto más de forma intima.

Sekai les miro con envidia, Kouichirou con recelo y Shouzou con enfado, Kyoko solo los miraba confundida pero no dijo nada.

Y Kazuto... casi tenia un paro.

Pero no cardiaco.

Me acosto acabarlo :'v espero que les guste aunque no tenga sentido

Planeaba hacerlo más gracioso pero no me salió.

Y lo iba a subir cuando acabaron las votaciones pero cuando me dijeron que iniciaron los parciales ... ya no pude 7-7

Que lo disfruten, y decidan el próximo ^_^/


	9. Kirigaya-sensei

—Escuche que habrá un nuevo profesor este año. —Comento Yuuki Kono a su mejor amiga Asuna Yuuki mientras ambas caminaban a la preparatoria.

—Si, es una lastima que Kamijou-sensei lo hayan pasado a Licenciatura… —comento Asuna con lamento haciendo que el único varón de ahí suspirara con tristeza.

—Waa-chan, extrañas a Kamijou. ¿Cierto? —pregunto Yuuki a su primo el cual asintió sonrojado—; Moww ya verás que pronto lo alcanzarás.

—La diferencía entre Hiro-san y yo es enorme…

Mientras Kusama y Kono platicaban, Asuna observó a un joven pelinegro que le calculo unos 24 años esperando en la misma parada que ellos, a la escuela Mitsuhashi.

El joven sintió la mirada y la observó haciendo que Asuna se congele en su sitio y que Yuuki y Nowaki la miraran extrañados.

Asuna sonrío por inercia de forma cordial e hizo una reverencia, el joven hizo lo mismo sonriendole con cálidez.

—Les presento a su nuevo profesor de Informatica, Kirigaya Kazuto. —les dijo la directora señalando al pelinegro el cual hizo una reverencia sin quitar su mirada seria.

Asuna lo observo pensativa, y el otro al notar su mirada, le sonrío nuevamente haciendo que las mejillas de Asuna se pusieran rojizas.

—Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes chicos. —Comento este con amabilidad, pero su mirada se desviaba siempre a Asuna.

Y ella… no podía apartar su mirada de la suya.

»ADVERTENCIA: MINI LEMON«

—Kirigaya-sensei… —Susurro Asuna avergonzada cuando Kazuto la encerro con él en un cubiculo en el baño de hombres con él.

—Joder Asuna, toda la semana… me he estado aguantando para poder besarte— gruño Kazuto poniendo las manos arriba de la cabeza de Asuna y besandola con fiereza, Asuna algo avergonzada se lo devolvió, pero gimió cuando Kazuto la cargo y la recargo contra la pared, y ella pudo sentir su bulto.

—Kazuto-kun…—Susurro ella excitada haciendo sonreir de forma ladina a su profesor, el ruido de las braguetas bajandose alertó a Asuna y más cuando sintió algo grueso rozarle sus bragas.— D-detengase sensei, esto esta mal…

—Te quiero Asuna, te deseo desde el momento que te vi… por favor… —Suplico Kazuto, Asuna ensancho sus ojos pero asintió timidamente, reprimiendose en su mente por ser tan tonta.

Sin mas Kazuto le hizo a un lado sus bragas, sus ojos no dejaban de observarse en ningún solo momento mientras Kazuto ingresaba lentamente en ella provocandole leve dolor a Asuna por ser la primera vez.

—Ahg Asuna… estas muy apretada… —Murmuro el profesor con una sonrisa ladina, Asuna se sonrojo pero solto un quejido cuando lo sintió crecer más dentro suyo, Kazuto sosteniendola de sus gluteos comenzo a embestirla una y otra ves contra la pared, Asuna escondio su cabeza en el cuello del moreno y callando sus gemidos.

Realmente Kirigaya-sensei sabía como moverse.

»Fin del lemmon«

Días despues Asuna se encontraba llorando en brazos de Yuuki Kono, quien tenía mueca de enfado, pues había visto a Asada-sensei con el Kirigaya en una forma no tan bonita y como ella es de la que no ocultan las cosas, se lo dijo a Asuna.

Asuna se sentía tan estúpida, tan sucia y usada, ese profesor solamente la había usado para su morbo de acostarse con una colegiala, yendose después con Sinon.

Nowaki le acarició el cabello en gesto cariñoso, teniendo su mirada llena de tristeza, pues su Kamijou-sensei lo evitaba a toda costa.

Y Yuuki con una amplia sonrisa miro a Nowaki acariciando el cabello de Asuna, ya sabía que hacer para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Waa-chan~ Asu-chan~ ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!— Exclamo emocionada haciendo la V de victoria con sus dedos y sonriendo traviesa , sus dos acompañantes la miraron curiosos haciendo que sus ojos brillen maleficamente.

—Kirigaya-sensei, ¿Se puede? — Kazuto alzó su cabeza al escuchar la voz de la amiga de su amante.

—Adelante. — Accedió dubitativo, Yuuki paso y camino a él teniendo una sonrisa picara y llena de maldad, pero quería que sufra por su amiga como lo sufrió por él. —¿ Se le ofrece algo, señorita Konno?

—A mi no me engaña Kirigaya-sensei. Se que usted y mi amiga tenían una relación bastante intima, pero solo la uso. ¿Cierto? —Dijo Yuuki sin perder su sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados pareciendo angelical aunque al decir la palabra "uso" su voz se torno sombría.

Kazuto sudo frio y trago pesado… estaba jodido.

—Bueno, si la uso. ¿Que importa? Ella muuuy pronto sera Asuna Kusama, mi linda primita. —Dijo Yuuki ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa, Kazuto al oir eso puso una mueca de seriedad y sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho junto con una emoción que jamás había sentido: Los celos.

No no no, debía ser un error, ¡Asuna era suya! ¡Si se alejo fue para que no salieran perjudicados!

Justo en ese momento, Yuuki con su angelical sonrisa señalo la ventana indicandole que mire por ella, el pobre obedeció y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando vio a Kusama Nowaki y a SU Asuna a punto de besarse.

—Más al rato le dare a esos pillos una platica.—Comento Yuuki con una sonrisita que a Kazuto le pareció la más diabolica.

Y entonces un flash donde vio a Asuna casandose con Nowaki le invadio su mente haciendo que su razón se esfumara y sus sentidos se nublaran, solo quería una cosa y esa era tener a Asuna entre sus brazos.

—¡No! ¡No lo acepto!¡Es mia, no se la cedere a nadie! —Grito Kazuto haciendo sobresaltar a Yuuki, ella le miro divertida cuando este mismo salió corriendo a pelear por lo que según él le pertenece.

—Asuna-chan, ¿Crees que eso funcione? — pregunto Nowaki a unos centimetros de los labios de Asuna, tanto el ojiazul como la oji castaña estaban demasiado tranquilos a pesar de tener sus labios casi pegados.

—Yo digo que si Waa-kun. —Susurró Asuna.

—¡ASUNA!—Fue el desgarrador grito de Kazuto lo que hizo que ambos se separaran y vieran a un diabolico Kazuto corriendo más rápido que el correcaminos.

Y entonces todo paso rápido, Kazuto llego a ellos y le propino un puñetazo a Nowaki, Asuna se tapo los labios horrorizada y Nowaki cayó al piso conteniendose por no golpearlo a él también.

—¡No te metas con mi Asuna! —Grito Kazuto con furia para después tomar a Asuna del brazo y llevarsela con él, más Asuna se soltó de un tirón y ayudo a Nowaki.

—Tuya no soy, ni lo seré Kirigaya-sensei. Fue un error, un divertido error. Pero ya no más. —La voz de Asuna no se quebró cuando lo dijo, pero aún asi fueron como espinas desgarrando su enamorado y juvenil corazón.

Lo amaba con todo su ser, con cada medula de su cuerpo, pero el ver los ojos grises que tanto amaba mirarle con dolor, supo que se había pasado.

La cara del profesor seria digna para tomarle una foto, sin embargo para él hasta la minima mirada de odio de Asuna, le dolía... como sus palabras.

—¡Waachan! —Yuuki corrió a él con un castaño atrás de él, Nowaki sonrió para indicarle que estaba bien, sin embargo esa sonrisa se borro cuando notó al profesor Kamijou detrás de él.

Se formó un ambiente tenso, Asuna miraba a otro lado menos al moreno, este traia oculto sus ojos con su cabello, pero en ella se veían lágrimas de dolor.

—Asuna… —Susurró él con dolor, sin embargo Yuuki tomó la mano de Asuna y se la llevo junto con Nowaki y Hiroki Kamijou hablando en voz baja con el ojiazul.

Pasaron los días desde ese incidente. Hiroki Kamijou y Nowaki Kusama habían iniciado una relación, al igual que Yuuki con Jun, un chico un grado superior que él de ella.

Y Kazuto… nunca más se acerco a Shino Asada, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con Asuna las ganas de besarla lo invadian. Pero ella… Nunca le dirigió la mirada.

¿Que había pasado?

Cuando Asuna estuvo en último año, dos años después de ese acontecimiento, Kazuto no lo soportó más. Dos años lejos de ella, sin besarla ni tocarla, pero no más.

Ese día Asuna y Yuuki venían platicando animadamente, pero Jun había venido por su novia para distraerla, mientras que Kazuto tomó la mano de Asuna para llevarsela a un lugar privado.

—¡Oiga! ¡Suelteme!—Protesto ella, Kazuto quizo responderle un no, más se contuvo.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de limpieza donde Kazuto se encerro con Asuna con llave,Asuna respiro agitada tanto por el miedo como por la furia, más los labios de Kazuto la interrumpieron antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—Ya no puedo más Asuna... —Murmuro cuando se separo de los labios de Asuna, esos labios color rosa que tanto le aptecían y tanto había añorado, Asuna había bajado las guardias con él y le miraba con dolor.

—Kazuto…

—Shh dejame hablar, perdoname enserio, pero yo sabía que a este paso al que ibamos a ti y a ti nos iba a ir mal. Pensé en olvidarte con Shino Asada más no pude, ya te amaba con locura... tanto que duele. Dos años sin tocarte ni besarte, ya eres mayor de edad, ya te vas de esta escuela y yo trabajare con mi tío… así que si me permites decirte esto…

Asuna le miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendole rapidamente. En esos dos años tampoco pudo olvidar a su Kirigaya-sensei.

—Te amo Asuna, ¡Y ojalá y tu también me correspondas! —Exclamo Kazuto bajando su mirada con timidez, pero las manos de Asuna alzandole la cara hicieron que sus esperanzas aumentaran… y no se equivoco cuando los dulces labios de su alumna tocaron los suyos en un beso demandante respondiendo así a sus sentimientos.

—Y-yo también lo amo, Kirigaya-sensei. —Y esas dulces palabras, que para algunos es simple y no tan real, para Kazuto fueron las más bellas que su Asuna le haya dicho.

—¡Mi Asuna!—La abrazó con fuerza besandola con desesperación, Asuna con algo de torpeza le siguió el beso y las caricias.

—Vaya, funciono.—Sonrío Yuuki Kono teniendo su orejita pegada a la puerta del cuarto de limpieza donde extrañamente gemidos y gruñidos salían de esta, atrás de ella estaba Jun con expresión de niño regañado y con un puchero, su adorable y dulce Yuuki lo había regañado.

—Aunque haya tardado dos años—Sonrío Nowaki dulcemente haciendo sonreir divertida a Yuuki.

—Fue efecto retardado, pero mientras más se aguantaran la distancia, su amor se iba a profundizar y hacer más y más puro. —Dijo Yuuki de forma poética haciendo sonreir divertidos a los varones, pero cayo de bruces cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una sorprendida Asuna quien extrañamente estaba despeinada y un Kazuto algo avergonzado.— ¡Ugh avisen cuando acaben! —Se quejo la pelinegra haciendo que ambos se pongan rojos como un tomate.

—¿Nos escucharon?—Pregunto Asuna avergonzada, Kazuto sudo frío.

Los tres espías asintieron sonrientes avergonzando más a la pareja.

—¿Y? —Inquirió Yuuki con impaciencia;—¿Ya son pareja o que?

Kazuto le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Asuna, quien lo tomó de la mano entrelazandola con la suya, dandole un apretón indicando que ellos eran de confianza.

Los tres esperaron impacientes su respuesta, hasta que Asuna y Kazuto asintieron levemente sonriendo cálidamente, Yuuki, Jun y Nowaki aplaudieron celebrandolo y entonces la pareja nueva casi se cae de espaldas cuando los tres se voltearon revelando una playera que tenía la leyenda de: "Soy un KiriAsu de "

Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de aprobación de los tres, ambos supieron que ya nada ni nadie los separaría. Pues tenían ya tres aliados de su lado. La diferencía de edad ya tampoco les importaba.

No importaba nada, más que su amor tan puro y maravilloso que ambos estaban dispuestos a compartir por el resto de su vida sin importar las miradas de desdén de las personas.

Asuna estaba segura de que su Kirigaya-sensei, era definitivamente, el hombre con él que siempre había soñado. Y Kazuto Kirigaya, nunca más volvería a dudar de que Asuna Yuuki era definitivamente la mujer de su vida, aunque la segunda, sería una pequeñita que esperaba que se pareciera a su mujer, y que dicha pequeña, la llamará mamá y a él papá. Que los mire con admiración por la forma tan pura de sus padres al amarse y haner luchado por su sentimiento tan hermoso.

Pero eso, ya es otra historia.

Estaba asustada por lo que paso, si. Pero aun así les quería dejar este drabble el cual espero que les guste y digan si falle en algo o no… finalmente mis examenes acabaron pero~ las tareas siguen.

Comenten o tardaré mas û.ú sin comentarios no me inspiro.

El próximo es: La niñera.


	10. La Niñera

"Se solicita urgentemente una niñera, buen salario y hospitalidad..."

Asuna Yuuki de 15 años bajo el periodico y bebió un sorbo de su té de sakura mirando pensativa al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, el cual le sonreia burlón.

-¿Que dices Asu-chan? ¿Trabajarias para ellos cuidandoles a sus diablitos?- Pregunto Kouichirou Yuuki alzando sus cejas desafiante.

-¿No hay otra forma? -Pegunto Asuna incomoda jugando con el ultimo mochi de té verde que le quedaba.

-Nope, pero será la única forma en que mamá acepte que puedes ser ya independiente. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Los ojos de Asuna brillaron decididos y sin pensarlo asintió.

-Lo tomó.

-Kazuto-chan, es la última niñera que contrato para ti y Sugu-chan, Vuelve a asustarla y juro que todos tus videojuegos serán quemados. -Amenaza Midori Kirigaya con enfado poniendose sus aretes y viendose al espejo. Kazuto de 14 años trago pesado y asintió con miedo mientras que Suguha Kirigaya de 6 años lo miro burlona.

-Jaaa, finalmente te dieron donde más te duele Kirito-nii~-Musito Suguha con burla, Kazuto le dirigio su mirada envenenada, la pequeña le enseño la lengua en respuesta.

-¡Comportense!-Los regaño su padre.

-Y se portan bien con la niñera. -Dijo Midori de forma cantarina.

-¡Yo para que quiero una niñera gorda, fea y arrugada, Me se cuidar solo!- Protesto Kazuto cuando los vio dirigirse a la salida.

-Ohh venga Kazu-chan. A ella no la rechazarás. -Midori le guiña el ojo a Kazuto y este gruñe enfadado, Sin embargo cuando salen de la casa, el pequeño sonrio de forma maquiavelica y fue a preparar sus trampas para asustar a la niñera.

En cuanto Sugu fue a abrir la puerta cuando esta sono, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontro a un bello angel de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color con un vestido rosado, los rosas labios de ella sonreian de forma cálida cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella.

-¿Tu debes ser Suguha Kirigaya no?-Pregunto con una voz cálida y dulce que a Sugu le fascino, no obstante se obligo a reaccionar y tomo a Asuna de la mano.

-Si, ¡Un gusto! ¡Soy Suguha Kirigaya pero puedes decirme Sugu! -Asuna sonrío por la energía de la niña mientras era llevada escaleras arriba. -¡Eres muy bonita! ¿Quieres ser mi cuñada?

Asuna puso expresión de circunstancia.

-Etto... ¿Cuñada?

-Oye Sugu, ¿con quien estas...?- En ese mismo momento Kazuto había entrado en la sala, su pregunta quedo en el aire al ver a su compañera ahí, en su casa... sentada en su sofá y platicando con su hermana.

Para Kazuto Kirigaya, la genio de la clase y campeona de su equipo de Esgrima de nombre Caballeros de la Sangre, la chica popular que todo joven anhelaba y entre ellos se incluia.

-Kirigaya-kun... -Murmuro ella sorprendida, y Kazuto tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no lanzarsele encima y comersela a besos.

No podía evitarlo, es que la amaba con tanta profundidad... no había un solo momento en que no pensara en ella e incluso la espiaba cuando estaba sentada con sus amigas.

Nunca se atrevió a hablarle...Sin embargo así la amaba.

Quiza era obsesión u amor... o quiza ambas.

Kazuto solo sonrío ampliamente al ver como esos ojos castaños lo miraban confundidos.

-Asuna-san, ¿Que te trae a mis aposentos? -Musito con tono coqueto, Asuna lejos de molestarse enarcó sus cejas divertida y Sugu sacudió su cabeza.

-Niisan, Asuna-chan es la niñera. -Dijo Suguha contenta, Kazuto borró su sonrisa y Asuna sonrío acariciando los cabellos negros de Sugu.

-Sip, así es.

Kazuto palideció al recordar las bromitas que le puso a la niñera y ni tonto ni perezoso dijo una excusa y salió de ahí corriendo para quitar cada una de ellas.

Asuna simplemente miro a Sugu y esta se encogió de hombros sonriendo divertida.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Kirigaya Kazuto respiraba agitadamente escuchando a su hermanita reir acompañada de Asuna.

Definitivamente Asuna seria la única niñera que aceptaría para su pequeña hermana.

Shino Asada, mejor amiga de Kirigaya Kazuto desde niños, observó con asco como su amigo ayudaba a bajar a "La princesa mimada" de su moto y como esta le daba las gracias sonrojada, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kazuto quien se retiro de ahi cuando uno de sus compañeros lo llamo.

Hace días notaba que Asuna siempre llegaba con Kazuto a clases y se regresaban juntos, y eso le daba miedo... Shino desde pequeña había tenido problemas para tener amigas y las niñas de la escuela la molestaban , sin embargo gracias a Kazuto recupero confianza de si misma... Pero igual trajo con ello su amor por él.

Y ahora esa niña, le arrebataría lo que ella creía que era suyo.

Shino apreto sus puños y se acerco a Asuna, esta dejo de guardar las cosas en el locker y la miro confundida cuando cerro la puerta de su locker para que le preste atención.

-Nunca imagine a la perfecta Yuuki Asuna robandose a mi novio. -Escupió con acidez sorprendiendo a Asuna por la forma en que sus palabras destilaban un fuerte odio.

-¿Ah? ¿De que hablas?

-Alejate de Kazuto, él es mi novio y TU no me lo quitaras. -Espetó pasando a su lado y dandole un caderazo, aunque sonriendo satisfecha. Debe alejarse de su Kazuto, por que él le pertenece por derecho.

-Kazuto, Ultimamente en estos días tu y Asuna se han ido juntos. ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? -Dijo Shino Asada con indiferencia caminando al lado de Kazuto, este la miro de reojo notando como la menuda muchachita apretaba sus puños.

\- Somos amigos... pero quiero pedirle que sea mi novia...-Shino bajo su cabeza y se estremecio-¿Que pasa Shino? -Pregunto este preocupado por su amiga, ella ladeo su rostro con indiferencia y ocultando los celos que la carcomian.

-No es nada. ¡Vamos! la siguiente clase dará inicio. -Shino confiazuda agarra la mano del Kirigaya y lo arrastra con ella.

"No quiero compartirte con nadie... No a ti..." Penso Shino con tristeza apretando la mano de Kazuto con fuerza, todo siendo observado por Asuna, quien traia en sus manos un obento para Kazuto.

"Quizá... si sea su novia..." Pensó Asuna con tristeza apretando el obento contra su pecho sintiendolo vacio.

Hace días Asuna comenzaba a sentirse realmente cómoda al lado de los hermanos Kirigaya, cuidando de Sugu y disfrutando de la compañia de Kirigaya Kazuto ayudandose mutuamente con la materia que a ambos les fallaba respectivamente. Sin embargo cuando Shino Asada la había abordado acusandola de robarle a su hombre, se detuvo.

¿Acaso se estaba metiendo en una relación y la destruia?

La sola idea de que Kazuto y Shino salieran le revolvió el estomago y le provoco un punzante ardor en el pecho con los conocidos celos a flor de piel.

Pero si era asi, entonces debía olvidar a Kazuto...

En la hora del almuerzo, Kazuto a lo lejos observó de nuevo a Asuna hablando con su mejor amiga Yuki Konno, ambas riendo y mirando a un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes bastante apuesto que a su vez le devolvia la mirada a las chicas de vez en cuando, ambas sentadas cerca de la cancha donde el equipo de basquet practicaba sus jugadas.

-¿Sabes que si eres novia de él tendrás que olvidarte de ser niñera de Sugu-chan? -Pregunto Yuki sonriendo, Asuna mordio sus labios y Kazuto quedo petrificado.

-Yo creo que Hayase-kun comprendera que necesito el trabajo... -Kazuto sacudió su cabeza con furia, de ninguna manera lo iba a hacer, Asuna seguira siendo la niñera de su hermana.

-Más no comprendería tu amistad con Kirigaya -san ni tu amor por él. -Kazuto abrió sus ojos cuando escucho eso de labios de Yuki Konno y más al ver a Asuna sonrojandose.

-S-supongo...¡ pero debo olvidarlo! El esta con Shino Asa... -Kazuto no lo soportó más y salió de su escondite, ambos al verlo avanzar precipitadamente a ellas se pusieron alertas, pero Kazuto solo miraba a Asuna por lo que tomandola de la muñeca se la llevo con él.

-¡Ven vamos a hablar! -Ignoro las protestas de su amada Asuna y las de Yuki, solo le importaba su amada Asuna, aclarar que no amaba a Shino, que le gustaba solamente ella, que su corazón solo era de ella pero sobretodo asegurarse de que el amor de Asuna le perteneciera a él, no perderla.

-K-Kazuto-kun...-Murmuro ella cuando el ojigris la estampo contra un árbol acorralandola con su cuerpo, entonces Kazuto sin darle tiempo de otra palabra aplastó sus labios en un beso feroz, como si su alma lo hubiera pedido hace mucho tiempo.

Asuna jadeó y miro sorprendida los ojos de Kazuto que a su vez la observaban sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, las delicadas manos de Asuna eran sujetadas por la de Kazuto mientras la otra sostenía su nuca impidiendo su escape.

Por incercia Asuna cerró sus ojos y le respondió el beso, poniendo feliz a Kazuto quien tomandola de la cintura movio sus labios marcando un suave y dulce ritmo.

Ese momento donde solo existian los dos, un mundo donde ambos acaban de crear y del que ya no querían salir... Un mundo donde solamente importaban ellos y el sentimiento que los unía.

-Kazuto-kun... -Suspiro ella al separarse de los labios del chico que tanto amaba, él la miro y sonrio presionando sus labios una vez más.

-Me gustas Asuna, desde siempre... -Declaró en voz baja Kazuto. -Perdoname por lo que Shino te dijo acerca de mi y de ella... en realidad no existe ninguna relación entre nosotros dos, Shino solo es mi amiga...¡y a la única que amo y que será mi novia eres tú!

Asuna lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y estando sonrojada, finalmente sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kazuto quien sorprendido y feliz la abrazo.

-Te amo Kazuto-kun.

-Se mi novia Asuna, no la de mi novia.

Asuna solto una risita y asintió estrechando más a Kazuto entre sus brazos.

-Solo tu novia... y tu niñera...

Y Kazuto sintiendose feliz, agradecio el haber quitado las trampas que le ponia a cada niñera que osaba pisar su hogar, por que gracias a eso, ganó a la mejor niñera del mundo, una que Suguha adoraba y admiraba, Una que él amaba con locura.

La perfecta niñera para él, Su Asuna Yuuki.

Ya luego hare la segunda versión de esto, una más tierna y menos fumada

Agjhhhh escuela de la fre*ada! Examenes tareas y profesores putos! .l.

Uyy como odio todo eso, me impidio estar en el KiriAsu week :c

Por ahi vi que FleuNoir ya se animo a explorar más el KiriAsu y que hizo un profesor alumna mucho mejor que el mio

Me encanta *-* aunque casi no pude leer lo demás...

El siguiente que viene es

Destinos enlazados

Ese será algo triste y tardará más, vendra inspirado en un libro que acabo de leer llamado "Oscuros"

Muy hermoso libro y trágica historia de amor.

¿Se imaginan a Kirito sufriendo de la muerte de Asuna cada vez que le de un beso? ¿Tener que esperar por ella cada 17 años?

Realmente muy drámatico y triste

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste

Y espero que este les haya gustado

Perdonen la tardanza

Las quiero chicas ❤


	11. Destinos Enlazados

¿Alguna vez has llorado por la perdida de un gran amor?

Kazuto Kirigaya lloraba frente a una lápida, donde esta se alcanzaba a leer grabado el nombre de Asuna Hideki, el pobre espadachin maldecía y juraba entre dientes unas cuantas maldiciones a quien oso darle la suya.

El vivir eternamente con la terrible maldición de que su amada lo escogiera una y otra vez a él, solo a él. Pero cada vez que ambos decidieran darse un misero beso, Asuna moriria en sus brazos delante de sus ojos, y él tendría que vivir un incesante dolor y una agonía indescriptible... Tendría que esperar 17 años para que Asuna vuelva a nacer y volver a repetir el ciclo.

"Eso te pasa por no elegirme a mi.". Esas eran las palabras de Shino Asada, una chica con magia oscura que le habia profesado locamente su amor por él, y este al rechazarla notando que tenia otra amada le lanzo esa maldición con la que cargaría toda su vida.

Cada Asuna era diferente en caracter, siempre con el mismo fisico de cabellos castaños llegando a lo naranja y ojos chocolate, piel nivea y suave, unos labios rosas pálido tan apetecibles y un cuerpo que te invitaba a pecar.

Kazuto Kirigaya con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a ese maldito e infernal dolor de perder a Asuna con solo el roce de sus labios en un suave beso. Sin embargo las lágrimas de que ella pereciera en sus brazos seguían y seguían.

Ahora 17 años después Kazuto observaba a la nueva Asuna Yuuki jugando con sus hermanos Kouichirou y Eugeo, Sin embargo notaba algo en esa pequeña Asuna y era un porte más dominante y amenazante.

Se acercó un poco a ella para conocerla y Asuna mirandole con desconfianza se presentó y después a sus hermanos que miraban recelosos a Kazuto.

-Un gusto en conocerte Asuna-chan- dijo amablemente, ella dudando siguio viendole hasta que sonrio levemente.

-Vaya eres un desconocido educado.-comento ella en tono cantarín, su hermano Koichirou le dio un golpecito.

-Y mamá dijo no hablar con los extraños Asuna-nee. -reprocho el rubio inflando sus mofetes.

Kazuto se molesto un poco, pero la mirada de Asuna sobre su persona, tan atenta le hizo sonreir, ella en todas sus vidas siempre fue tan atenta a él.

Y claro, desde ese encuentro Kazuto siempre visitaba a Asuna Yuuki y con el pasar del tiempo la vio transformándose en una bella joven, hasta que cumplió los 17 años la pobre se había enterado la maldición que su mejor amigo tenía y lo que es peor que ella podria morir estando a su lado.

Koichirou y Eugeo habian escuchado eso último, así que con temor informaron a sus padres y ellos no les quedo de otra más que alejar a Asuna de Kazuto.

Asuna desapareció para Kazuto, ella ya no iba a su lugar de encuentro y provocó en Kazuto un terrible malestar. Pasaron dias sin verse provocandoles un terrible dolor en el corazón, pues Asuna ya estaba enamorada de él, y Kazuto podría asegurar que amaba profundamente a esta Asuna más de lo que amo a las otras Asuna.

Y era tal su amor, que decidió enfrentar a Shino Asada y acabar con su maldición. Esa Asuna tenía que vivir y estar a su lado.

-Haces mal en venir a enfrentarme Kazuto-san. -dijo la demonio removiendo en sus manos una copa de vino tinto, Kazuto la miro con seriedad. -Ya te cansaste de que Asuna jamás pueda estar a tu lado y vienes a que te quite la maldición ¿No es así?

-Ya basta de juegos Shino, no puedes obligar a que te quiera después de esa simple noche que tuvimos, te obsesionaste. Lo confundiste con amor y no es asi

Shino arrugó sus labios con disgusto.

-Fue la primera vez que me sentía querida Kazuto-san.-Shino se levanto y fue hacía donde estaba el para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y alzarse de puntitas para estar a su altura.-Y tu tan atento por hacerme sentir bien, por que lo disfrutara... y por eso me enamore de ti, pero tu... -Shino besó la comisura de sus labios tensandolo. -te fuiste, te negaste a quererme. Asuna Sawako llegó y te enamoró. Oh esa primera Asuna como disfrute que ella haya muerto en tus brazos después de qur la hayas besado y no solo eso...-Kazuto la escuchaba atento y con los puños apretados, Shino sonrió socarrona y se acercó a su oido para susurrarle:- Mataste a ese bebé, tu hijo junto con ella.

Y Kazuto no pudo más, tomó a Shino del cuello y la estampó contra el suelo sacandole un jadeo del dolor. Ya había soportado bastante, ya no podía más.

-jaja pobre Kazuto, ¿no soportas la idea de que tu solito mataste a tu bebé? Bebé que yo merecía y que al igual que el de Asuna murió por culpa de tu rechazo.

-¡Estas enferma!-Rugió Kazuto con furia.

-Si... Por que perdí lo único que me unía a ti, asi que te propongo algo... Hazme el bebé y yo dejare que vivas tu vida con Asuna sin maldición.

Y la idea lo tentó horriblemente, asi que esa noche Kazuto se acostó con Shino Asada con tal de que finalmente le deje ser feliz.

Al regresar con Asuna, la vió tumbada en la cama de su habitación, pero lo que era más alarmante fue que tenia bastante sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Tembloroso se acercó a ella y pudo notar que la pobre apenas y respiraba, lo peor fue que al sentir su piel la notó fría.

-Asuna...

-Kirito-kun... -Murmuró ella con voz queda extendiendo su mano y cerrando sus ojos en una débil sonrisa.-Te extrañe, tonto.

Kazuto derramó lágrimas y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y beso su frente.

-Volví Asuna, y no me iré ya nunca de tu lado.

-Kirito-kun... mi cuerpo se está quemando... -dijo Asuna con dificultad derramando lágrimas. -Moriré...

-Asuna... No me puedes dejar...

-Kazuto Kirigaya, te amo. Desde que cumplí los 12 lo supe... te amo y siempre lo haré.

Kazuto sonrió con alegría y entre lágrimas entonces Asuna con esfuerzo se levantó y tomándolo de la barbilla lo besó suavemente.

Y el pobre Kazuto se tenso, sabía lo que pasaría al primer beso y no quería perderle.

Trató de separarse de Asuna mirandole con miedo, sin embargo al separarse, pudo notar que Asuna estaba como si nada, sonriéndole con dulzura.

¿Podrá ser...?

-¿Asuna... estás bien?-preguntó Kazuto dubitativo, Asuna amplió su sonrisa.

-Mejor que nunca Kirito-kun.

Kazuto sonrió feliz y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, repitiéndole una y otra vez cuanto la amaba y la adoraba.

Ahora años después, Asuna había dado a luz a su primera hija, una pequeña bolita de carne idéntica a Asuna con cabello castaño claro con tono naranjizo y ojos castaños, lo único que la diferenciaba de su madre era el color de piel, está había salido identica a la de Kazuto.

Kazuto y Asuna Kirigaya no solo habían tenido a la pequeña Melody Kirigaya, tenían dos pequeños niños más: a Yui Kirigaya identica al padre y a Luka Kirigaya un hermoso niño que había salido igual idéntico a la madre.

La felicidad de Kazuto era enorme, ahora podia disfrutar de los labios de su Asuna las veces que quiziera sin temor a que ella muriera, podia tocarla y lo mejor era su familia con ella y la aparente inmortalidad que una criatura bebedora de sangre le dió.

De Shino Asada para felicidad de Kazuto no volvió a molestarle, pero le daba miedo que Shino si haya tenido un hijo suyo y un día vaya a enfrentar a Asuna.

-¿Kirito-kun en que tanto piensas? -La voz de Asuna lo saco de sus pensamientos, el la miro con dulzura y sacudió su cabeza.

-En tí y en lo feliz que me has hecho. En lo miserable que sería si no te tuviese. Y en nuestros niños: Yui, Luka y Melody. Lo mejor que me has dado aparte de tu amor.

Asuna se ruborizo y sonrió con dulzura.

-Se acabaron tus dias de soledad, cariño mío. Por que no pienso irme de tu lado. -Kazuto le devolvio la sonrisa, y Asuna acomodando a la bebé en su regazo, besó los labios de Kazuto con pasión, y él chico cerro sus ojos disfrutando como siempre la calidez y la dulzura de los labios de su Asuna, sin temor a perderla esta vez.


	12. Sweet Child of Mine

Han pasado 4 años desde que los padres de Asuna supieron sobre su relación con Kazuto Kirigaya. Desde entonces ambos ya han podido andar juntos por los lugares sin temor a que les miraran mal.

Pasó el tiempo, y Asuna lentamente fue dejando su cuerpo de niña hasta tener el cuerpo de una jovencita de 17 años, su cabello antes largo hasta medio hombro, ahora le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura.

Sus piernas eran toneadas y todo su cuerpo habia ganado curvas y 4 redondeses.

Para martirio de Kazuto Kirigaya ahora su novia cruzaba la preparatoria, martirio por que el pobre notaba las miradas de los chicos en los atributos de su novia, y por que según Suguha ; la mayoría de los chicos estaban enamorados de Asuna.

¿Había algo peor a lo que el pobre de Kazuto Kirigaya no se enfrentara ahora que Asuna había crecido?

¡Sus nuevos amigos! HOMBRES y que dos de ellos eran gay, ¡pero aún asi tenia amigos hombres!

Y ahora mientras esperaba a su novia fuera de su instituto, apreto los puños al imaginarse todas las complicaciones que significaba para él, sobre que Asuna ahora tenga los diecisiete años.

Del instituto, su chica castaña salió con sus amigos gays y uno que no era gay, por lo que Kazuto al verle besar la mejilla de Asuna fue demasiado para él.

Se acercó lentamente a Asuna con sentimientos negativos como sus pensamientos igual de negativos, sentía como una aguja se clavaba horriblemente en su pecho desgarrandole, mientras aguantaba sus ganas de llorar.

Extrañaba cuando Asuna tan solo tenía 13 años de edad.

Asuna le vio y sonrió abiertamente alzando su mano para saludarle, después soltó la mano de su amigo Misaki Takahashi para ir a saludar a su novio.

Sin embargo para sorpresa de Asuna, Kazuto no le correspondió el abrazo.

―¿Kirito-kun? ―pregunto dubitativa, Kazuto le sonrió finjidamente.

―Vamonos Asuna, tengo algo que decirte.

Asuna se puso seria y asintió, se volvió para despedirse de sus amigos y caminó al lado de Kazuto hasta la moto de su novio, una vez ahi Kazuto le puso el casco y arrancó la moto.

El camino de camino a casa el silencio que se formo entre ambos era muy tenso, se diría que bastante. Asuna realmente se preguntaba que mosca le había picado a su novio y por que ahora no le besaba.

Mientras que Kazuto se atormentaba sobre la idea de tener que dejarle ir tan solo por que la imagen del chico besando la mejilla de su novia regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, y el pobre Kazuto Kirigaya se preguntaba si Asuna sólo estaba con él sin amarlo ya o sólo por costumbre... E incluso el pobre se replanteo una posible infidelidad.

Esa sola idea hizo que su corazón se estrujara horriblemente, y los ojos le picaran por las lágrimas retenidas.

No queria dejarla ir, Asuna era suya, era su muñequita a la que tantas veces consolo cuando había truenos, a la que ayudo con su miedo a la oscuridad, aquella que le seguía a todos lados pidiendo jugar con él.

Aquella niña de sonrisa dulce que con sus mejillitas sonrojadas extendía una carta hecha para él, donde le pedía que por favor la aceptara. Una carta donde su dulce niña se le había declarado dándole paso a su relación.

Asuna dio su primer paso, Asuna fue la culpable de que ahora ya no pueda vivir sin ella, Asuna es su droga.

Asuna es su dulce niña.

Kazuto sintió el dedo de Asuna limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendole con dulzura, y en los ojos castaños de ella Kazuto pudo ver amor sincero, respeto y cariño.

―Asuna...

―Dime Kirito-kun.―respondió ella con suavidad, Kazuto aparcó su moto en su departamento, hace tiempo que el vivía sólo y pronto al Asuna cumplir los 18 años viviría con él.

―¿Me amas?―pregunto como niño chiquito recargando su cabeza en su pecho, Asuna soltó una risita y beso su frente.

―Con toda mi alma, Kirito-kun. Realmente mi amor por ti no tiene limites ni definición y si he de decirlo con tal de que mi hombre este tranquilo, lo diré: Kazuto Kirigaya, cada día haces que mi amor por ti crezca más y más. A tal punto de que yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti―Kazuto le miro sorprendido por sus profundas palabras, mientras Asuna se ruborizaba por lo apenada que estaba― Ahora eres como una droga para mi, eres la luz que ilumina mis días y... y... ―La sonrisa de Kazuto la sonrojaba al igual que su alegre mirada, a tal punto de que se puso roja como un farolito y humo le salió de las orejas― ¡Waaaa Kirito-kun! ¡No me mires así por favor!

Asuna no pudo seguir quejandose, ahora sus labios estaban sellados con los de su novio, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y no había forma de escape debido a que la pobre estaba pegada como lapa al cuerpo de su novio.

Kazuto la llevo asi hasta el interior de su departamento sin dejar de besarla con esa necesidad que se apoderaba de él a cada rato.

―Ya no me importa si te coquetea uno de tus amigos, Asuna― murmuro Kazuto una vez que se separo de sus labios, mas no la soltó―; Mientras sigas a mi lado amandome... Seré feliz, por que yo quiero realmente casarme contigo, quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos...

Asuna sonrió levemente.

―Estabas asi por Tenchou-kun ¿verdad?

Kazuto gruño por compartir su sufijo con ese niñato escualido.

―Si. ― Masculló teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza, Asuna solto una carcajada y lo besó con pasión.

―Prometo recompensartelo... ―Kazuto la miro sin entender y fue entonces cuando casi sufre un paro y no cardíaco cuando Asuna se quitó su blusa escolar quedando solamente en bracier negro.

―A-Asuna...―Tartamudeo él cuando Asuna se le subió haciendo de lado su cabello para besarle su cuello, Kazuto tragó con pesadez y gimió cuando Asuna le mordisqueo el cuello.

Enserio queria que Asuna esperará un poco más, enserio lo queria pero ya no podía más con la terrible tentación que su niña ya no tan pequeña le ofrecía, sus pechos restregandose ahora en su cuerpo y ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas...

Joder, que enfermo estaba pero ya no podía más...

Sin más, agarró a Asuna de la cintura apresandola en un rápido movimiento debajo de su cuerpo, Asuna jadeo sorprendida pero dejo sus quejas cuando Kazuto la besó con pasión en los labios y comenzó a degustar su cuello.

―K-kirito-kun...―Jadeo ella con dificultad pero soltó un gemido cuando Kazuto hizo un embiste para que sintiera su erección.

―Mi niña mala...―murmuro Kirito sonriendo de forma ladina y bajandose la bragueta del pantalon para liberar su erección.

Enserio que el no podía ya...

Asuna miró asustada la erección de su novio y después tragó con pesadez cubriendose su zona intima, sin embargo Kirito riendo de forma malvada quito sus manos y bajo las bragas negras de Asuna.

Asuna se retorcio cuando Kazuto comenzo a juguetear con su clitoris, agarró la almohada del sofá y lo mordió para tapar un gritillo al sentir el aliento de Kazuto en su intimidad.

―K-Kirito-kun...― Jadeo ella con dificultad, entonces sintio tres dedos de Kazuto resbalando facilmente en su cavidad aún virgen.

―Ya estas lista Asuna.―dijo Kazuto antes de guiar su virilidad a su entrada, Asuna al sentir la punta mordió la almohada sintiendo una terrible molestia.

Kazuto por supuesto no pregunto si Asuna estaba segura de perder su virginidad con él, por algo le provocó y obviamente el iba a ser el primero y el último. Asuna sería su mujer despues de llevarse su virginidad.

Sintió el himen de Asuna impidiendo que entre mas a fondo, Asuna soltó un respindo al sentirlo, Kazuto movio sus caderas un poco rompiendo la membrana de Asuna haciendola llorar un poco.

―shhh todo está bien Asuna... ―Kazuto besó sus parpados con dulzura limpiandole sus lágrimas y después le beso los labios― Ahora relajate que me estas apretando mucho.

Asuna obedeció y entrelazo sus manos con las de Kazuto, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a gemir una vez que el vaivén comenzó de forma lenta y delicada, Kirito se recargaba en el cuello de Asuna suspirando agitadamente sin detenerse. Asuna mas osada y comenzando a adaptarse a la invasión de su intimidad, tomo a Kazuto de la espalda y lo rasguño invitandolo a ir más fuerte.

Kazuto gruño y obedeciendo fue mas fuerte, haciendo que la pobre Asuna casi se quede sin voz por sus fuertes gemidos.

Esa noche, Kazuto hizo orgullosamente a Asuna, su mujer.

Y a la mañana siguiente, la feliz pareja ahora discutía por que Asuna no queria pararse.

Escondida entre sabanas estaba Asuna con expresión modorra, y al lado se la cama estaba Kazuto más fresco que una lechuga mirando con severidad a su noviecita necia.

―He dicho que te levantes Asuna, se te hará tarde. ― Dijo Kazuto en tono autoritario, Asuna gruño y se escondió más en las sábanas, ignorandolo vilmente.―¡Asuna!

―No voy, no voy y no voy. ―Dijo en voz alta y con tono berrinchudo.― No me puedo mover y es tu culpa.

Kazuto sonrió ahora divertido.

―Tu me pedias más y más fuerte. ― dijo sin descaro alguno, sabiendo que se iba a poner roja como un tomate y no se equivoco, la conocía y por algo la pobre Asuna se puso boca abajo para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

―No iré aún asi. ―Murmuro ella, Kazuto asintió en silencio, Asuna pensó que se salio de la habitación asi que se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos y descansar del ejercicio de ayer, fue entonces cuando sintió como la sábana se iba y Kazuto ahora estaba arriba de ella.

―Bien no irás pero a cambio quiero seguir haciéndote mía todo el día.

Asuna enrojecio tanto del coraje como de la vergüenza.

―No no, déjame descansar ― Rezongo ella, más fue inútil, su novio la habia tomado de las piernas y separandoselas para acomodarse entre de ellas.― ¡Noo! ¡Dejame!¡Me duele!― Kazuto sonrió con burla, ahora adoraba sonrojarla con su vida sexual, en la habitación sonó una palmada y Asuna puso cara de poseida;― Kazuto Kirigaya , ¿Me has dado una nalgada?

―Si― respondió con simpleza, Asuna apretó sus labios.

―¿¡Y quien te has creido!?

―Kazuto-Sama.

Y la pobre Asuna se arrepentia de habersele insinuado a su novio, mientras que Kazuto Kirigaya se habia hecho adicto al cuerpo de su novia, y a pesar de haberla hecho mujer para el siempre sería su dulce niña.

Insisto, de poco en poco me recupero...

Por otro lado espero que les guste a quienes me pidieron una continuación de Mi novia de 13 años (me da flojera escribirlo en inglés)

Solo falta la continuación de hermano vs Kirigaya

La continuación se llamara : Mi princesa.

Y bueno... Espero que no me salga tan cursi que yo lloro al ver que Asuna y Kirito tengan un amor de verdad en mis drabbles.

Ay que delicadita salí, pero sufro de mal de amores

Difícil ser adolescentes, todo te adolece. Ahque(?)

Uh uh, por cierto

Vocaloid me ha inspirado bastante, ya está en marcha un oneshot llamado Pumpking Syndrome y la verdad me dan ganas de llorar

Si quieren spoiler la misma canción dice más o menos de que tratara, es de Rin y Len Kagamine (❤ amo a esos gemelos :3)

Solo que para ilustrarla necesito que alguien me ayude :

Oh y por cierto digan si continuó Triángulo o no... Y de paso ideas para Shõrai no Tenshi que una niña me bajo la inspiración diciendo que todo lo que hago es basura :(

Sean buenas o malas todas las tomaré en cuenta pero plz ayudenme que mi cabeza explotará con tanto fic KiriAsu y de creepypastas que llega a mi mente 7n7

Bueno hasta la próxima :)


	13. Pumpking Syndrome

Asuna salió de la casa de su tía Keiko después de haber pasado una larga tarde con ella, volvió a su casa notando como comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que apresuró el paso esperando que su hermano no la regañara.

Asuna Yuuki de 17 años vivía solamente con su hermano mayor Kouichirou Yuuki de 24 años, sus padres habían muerto de gripe española por lo que Kouchirou tuvo que tomar la custodia de Asuna y dejar su vida de adolescente.

Suspiro metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la plática de dos chiquillas de 15 años:

―¿Has escuchado la historia del gato negro que te guía al bosque? ― pregunto una muchachita de cabello rosa y ojos castaños, la otra de cabellos azules con ojos verdes sacudió su cabeza.

―¿Cuál es esa?

Asuna se caracterizaba por ser curiosa, así que presto atención a lo que dirían las muchachitas.

―Dicen que por estas fechas, un gato negro sale y te encanta con sus ojos verdes, tu al intentar agarrarlo el huye y te guía a una cabaña dentro del bosque, donde al parecer hay un apuesto hombre que te da caramelos envenenados para arrancarte el corazón. ―Recitó la joven algo maravillada.

Asuna y la peli azul se estremecieron.

―¡Que miedo! ―Dijo la muchacha horrorizada ― Ojalá nunca me pase a mi.

Y ambas muchachas se alejaron dejando a Asuna pensativa.

Ella tenía que pasar por el sendero del bosque para llegar a su hogar.

El maullido de un gato la sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta para observar a un bello gato negro con el pelaje tan reluciente y unos bellisimos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, dicho gato movió la colita parpadeando encantadoramente en su dirección.

Asuna encantada y olvidandose del relato, extendió su mano al gato que salió huyendo lejos de ella, Asuna se levantó para perseguirlo.

―¡Ven gatito! ―dijo Asuna infantilmente, el gato la miro.

―Tu pareces la persona a quien mi amo busca ― medito el gato sorprendiendo a la castaña.

―P-puedes hablar. ―murmuro sorprendida, el gato asintió.

―Todo a su tiempo humana, pero ¡ven, ven! ¡El amo espera! ―Asuna intrigada pero sabiendo que tal vez quedaría atrapada le siguió, en esos momentos maldecia su horrible curiosidad.

Ambos llegaron a una cabaña rústica y algo tenebrosa, el gato con su patita toco la puerta la cual se abrió lentamente, Asuna tragó pesado cuando un chico joven y apuesto de cabellera negra y ojos grises se asomó.

Sus miradas se toparon y el miró al gato que asintió dándole a entender que se la trajo para darle dulces envenenados.

―Que maleducado soy ― rió el joven invitandola a pasar ―Mi nombre es Kazuto Kirigaya, ¡pasa pasa! Comienza a llover y no quiero que te mojes.

Asuna dubitativa entró, la puerta se cerró de golpe rechinando de forma horrible, rápido el gato con sus patitas le pegó levemente indicandole que la siga.

Asuna siguió al gato mientras Kazuto desaparecía al interior de la cocina, mientras la joven caminaba miraba los cuadros de Kazuto que se veían algo borrosos.

―Esta es tu habitación, joven Asuna ― dijo el gato sobresaltandola, Asuna apartó su vista de un cuadro borroso para mirar la habitación.

―Lo siento, no puedo quedarme. ―dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza.

―Tonterias. ―Bufo el gato ― Adelante Asuna, acicalate un poco.

Asuna no tuvo opción mas que obedecer y se metió a la habitación contemplandola.

Había una cama con un dosel blanco y sabanas blancas, había un tocador en la parte izquierda de la cama, enfrente de ella estaba la puerta del baño. Y lo que más le fascinó a Asuna fue el balcón que se hayaba al costado izquierdo de la cama.

Salió tan solo para mirar las estrellas preguntandose como estaria su hermano y si la estaria buscando como un poseso, Asuna sonrió dulcemente recordando a Kouichirou y su sobre protección. La hacía sentir muy querida después de la muerte de sus padres.

Suspiró y se metió para cambiarse la ropa, claro, no sin antes haberse dado una ducha relajante.

Del armario que estaba a un lado del baño, sacó un vestido blanco con encajes rojos, dándose cuenta que quedaba perfectamente con su cuerpo esbelto.

Cepillo un poco su cabello y bajó para encontrarse con el dueño de la casa y su gato parlante, ambos se encontraban en el comedor, esperándola .

―Siéntate querida. ―dijo Kazuto en tono dulce, Asuna obedeció topandose con la mirada grisacea de su anfitrión haciendola sentir extraña;―Por cierto, mi bella dama: No me has dicho tu nombre.

―A-Asuna Yuuki, caballero ― murmuró tímidamente y evadiendo su mirada concentrandose en sus manos, Kazuto rió maravillado y después hizo lo que Asuna esperaba:

Sacar los dulces envenenados.

―Sabes exactamente por que estas aqui, ¿No es así? ― Asuna tragó pesado y agarró los bordes de su vestido con nerviosismo al encontrarse con la mirada seria de Kazuto, ella sacudió su cabeza. ― Este es el trato: Si mueres, no eres quien busco. Si sobrevives te quedas conmigo.

Asuna frunció el ceño.

―No lo acepto, ahora con su permiso... ―Kazuto la detuvo tomandole suavemente de su muñeca, Asuna le miró irritada.

―Me temo que ya no puedes salir de aqui, mi bella Asuna.

Asuna se asustó realmente, y después la idea de no poder ver a su hermano después de morir por probar los dichosos dulces envenenados hizo que estallará en llanto, Kazuto le miró con tristeza al igual que el gato parlanchin.

Asuna rápidamente se hecho a correr a su habitación asignada encerrandose en el lugar, Kazuto le miro con dolor y dispuesto a ir a buscarla se levantó de su asiento siendo detenido por el gato.

―No te preocupes... Yo iré. ―dijo el gato ganandose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de su amo ― Mientras más rápido acabemos, todo tormento acabará en ti.

Por otro lado Asuna lloraba en la cama de su habitación asignada, destrozada. Después sintió una naricita húmeda en su orejita, sobresaltada miro al gato preguntandose como consiguió entrar si puso el cerrojo.

―Esto es necesario Joven Asuna. ―dijo el gato con seriedad, Asuna iba a hablar más el gato no le dejo ― La razón por la que mi amo hace esto fue por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Asuna mostró su tipica curiosidad por lo que se quedo en silencio para que el gato prosiga con su relato.

―El joven Kazuto Kirigaya era un exitoso médico con una familia humilde que sólo contaba con su padre, madre y hermana. Todo en su vida iba normal pero... ―el gato soltó un suspiro mientras que Asuna escuchaba atenta. ― Su padre fue asesinado a la vez que su madre se le diagnosticó cáncer de pulmón. Su vida se acabó pues ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermana. No le fue fácil, Suguha tenía solamente 10 años y no entendía por que no tenía padres. Kazuto estaba desesperado y justo cuando se iba a rendir apareció ella, su nombre es igual al tuyo : Asuna Ryuichi. Talentosa artista que había llevado a su hermano mayor al médico tras sufrir un accidente. Kazuto quedó prendado de ella asi como de él.

Ambos acordaron verse y asi paso, se siguieron frecuentando y frecuentando, ambos aprendiendo el uno del otro y finalmente se enamoraron. Sin embargo la madre de Asuna Ryuichi no lo aceptó. Su hija no debía andar con un médico, no estaba a su altura. ― el gato rodó sus ojos con fastidio mientras que el corazón de Asuna latía desbocado ― Le prohibieron verla, Asuna fue encerrada y Kazuto cayó en una depresión terrible, e incluso su hermana le fue arrebatada de su lado por el orfanatorio debido a su descuido. Pero a Asuna le fue peor, su madre la comprometió con un tal Sugoi y fue tal su tristeza de ya no poder ver a su amado Kazuto que se suicidó dejandole una nota pidiéndole que la buscará cuando reencarnara. ―Asuna puso expresión de tristeza por el relato trágico que le acaban de contar ― Kazuto cayó aún en una terrible depresión, yo al encontrarlo me encontro su historia e hicimos un pacto: Yo le ayudaba a conseguir nuevamente a su amada a cambio de poder devorar almas, así es soy un demonio que vio a este humano buscando año tras año... Siglo tras siglo... A su amada. Muchas por su físico caian embobadas por él y mentian diciendo ser su amada, ilusionandolo. Sin embargo al probar el dulce , ellas fallecian y le dejaban su corazón destrozado. Otras simplemente le deseaban suerte y no probaban el dulce, solo salían hasta el amanecer.

Asuna asintió lentamente.

―Una de las que no probó el dulce pudo haber sido... ―comentó ella, el gato sacudió su cabeza.

―No, si no nunca habría podido salir antes de que el sol salga por completo.

Asuna sonrió afligida.

―Esperaré antes de que salga el sol, de ninguna manera comeré ese dulce.

Kazuto por otro lado al entrar, le hizo prometer no darle ningún dulce, ella le deseo suerte de encontrar a su amada. Kazuto le ofreció una merienda y ella sonriente la probó.

Llegó la hora en que Kazuto la mandó a dormir, y ella al estar dormida Kazuto le vigilo esperando que ella muera o siga viva.

Asi es, Kazuto había envenenado el emparedado de mermelada de frutilla de Asuna para hacerle la prueba discretamente.

Y la sorpresa para Kazuto y el gato parlante fue que Asuna seguía tan viva como antes.

Era ella la persona que Kazuto había estado buscando con desesperación y anhelo.

Asuna al sentirse observada, despertó mirando a Kazuto que a su vez le observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de que pudiera preguntar los brazos de Kazuto ya estaban rodeando su esbelto cuerpo, asustandola.

―¿Kazuto-san? ―preguntó ella confundida, Kazuto le miró emocionado.

―Eres tu, Mi Asuna...

Asuna le miro sin entender, y casi casi con algo de miedo. Y un click hizo en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que Kazuto le hizo la prueba sin que ella lo supiera.

Y explotó en ira maldiciendo a Kazuto que a su vez trataba de calmarla diciendole que lo hizo por amor.

Asuna enfurecida agarro su vestido y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Kazuto y el gato, comenzaba a amanecer y Asuna tendría que aprovechar antes de quedarse atrapada en ese lugar loco.

―¡Asuna!¡ No te vayas de mi lado! ¡No quiero perderte otra vez! ― grito Kazuto desesperado y entre lágrimas, abrazandola de la cintura y cayendo arrodillado.

―¡No te conozco! ¡Debo irme! ― Grito Asuna desesperada.

―No no, ¡No, por favor no me abandones!

Y Asuna con la puerta abierta y con la mirada pensativa, se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Kazuto la vio alejarse con un terrible dolor en su corazón. Tantos siglos buscándola, sufriendo decepciones y ahora que la encuentra, ella ya no lo ama o no lo recuerda.

Ya de nada le servía vivir.

Miró a su gato que a su vez le miraba con tristeza, cuando Kazuto iba a articular una palabra, unos brazos delgados lo tiraron al piso y unos finos labios ahora estaban sobre los suyos.

Kazuto abrió sus ojos al ver a Asuna de regreso, mientras que ella al separarse le sonrió dulcemente.

―Lo recordé,todo. Cumpliste tu palabra mi amado Kazuto.

Y Kazuto con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y el corazón aliviado, la volvió a besar con ese amor tan puro que tanto le tenía.

La puerta se cerró para siempre, dejando a los amantes encerrados disfrutando de su amor.

Se dice que el hermano de Asuna, trató de olvidar el dolor de perder a su hermana menor con alcohol y que fue tanta su depresión que terminó suicidándose.

Se dice que, cada noche de brujas, los niños van al bosque por que un gato les guía a una cabaña, donde una feliz pareja les da dulces de a montones, pero ya sin envenenar.

Y esa historia se fue pasando de generación tras generación.

Fin.

¡Que vivan las droguitas duras! _

Espero que les haya gustado :)

La verdad no se que me pasa pero ando bastante estresada con todo esto de la nueva casa, nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros y con lo de mi depresión. Y yo siempre fastidiando con mis dramas 7n7

Bien :3 espero sus comentarios que saben que me animan la laif, aunque no responda, creanme que los leo con mucho amor y me inspiran bastante.

Hasta la próxima :3

Próximo drabble: Amor corrompido.


	14. Amor Corrompido

En un salón habían dos jovenes estudiantes, la primera era una chica de cabellera larga y castaña con cierto tono naranja, ojos chocolate y tez clara. Mientras que el joven era de cabello negro, ojos grises y tez medio morena.

Dicho chico miraba sonrojado a la joven que le entregaba una carta con un corazón sellandola.

―Por favor Kazuto-kun, acepta mis sentimientos. ― Dijo la chica de nombre Asuna con timidez, Kazuto recibió la carta y la leyó, sonrojandose más al ver las lindas palabras que Asuna le dedicaba en ella incluso la frase: "Te amo tanto que mataría por ti."

Se le hizo completamente adorable.

Kazuto Kirigaya desde primaria había estado enamorado de Asuna Yuuki, no sólo por ser la chica guapa e inteligente del grupo, si no por su personalidad gentil y servicial con todo el mundo.

A tal grado de que el moriría por ella.

Kazuto sonríe levemente mientras Asuna espera una respuesta pacientemente, entonces la castaña se sorprendió cuando los labios de Kazuto Kirigaya estaban sobre los suyos, moviendose con tanta inexperiencia pero a la vez con tanta ansiedad y amor que Kazuto quizo transmitir en ese beso.

Asuna sonrió levemente y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el beso y sonriendo dulcemente entre el beso.

Su relación empezó desde ahí, en su instituto pronto fueron reconocidos como la pareja de oro debido a sus pocos problemas en su relación que terminaban con besos y abrazos, en especial con una mirada llena de cariño.

Sin embargo, pronto eso iba a cambiar...

Una tarde, Kazuto Kirigaya iba saliendo del instituto directamente a una banca que estaba enfrente de la fuente para esperar a su novia, entonces una chica de nombre Shino Asada se acercó y sonrojada le tendió una carta.

Kazuto dubitativo la tomó y cuando vio el "Me gustas "escrito en la carta y después a Asuna detrás de Shino, se asustó al verla con esa mirada sin brillo y sonriendo de forma leve, para después dar media vuelta y echarse a correr.

Kazuto asustado y preocupado se levantó y quizo ir a correr en su busqueda, más Shino lo detuvo tomandolo de su muñeca y jalandolo a ella.

―Por favor, acepte mis sentimientos Kirigaya-san.

―Lo siento Asada-san, pero mi corazón es y siempre sera de Yuuki Asuna.

Y con esas palabras el joven hecho a correr lo más lejos que podía, en busqueda de Asuna.

No la encontró y cuando encontró una carta en la rejilla de su casa, soltó lágrimas cuando vio la palabra: "Creo que se acabó Kazuto-kun, tu amas a Asada-san."

Rápidamente el jóven saco su celular, y dígito en la pantalla los números del celular de su novia, ella no contestó hasta la octava llamada.

―Qué quieres Kazuto. ―preguntó Asuna de forma seca al otro lado de la línea, Kazuto tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar al ver que su sufijo "Kun" desapareció.

―Asuna, la rechace. ―dijo Kazuto desesperado, tenia muchisimo miedo de perderla ―; Solo quiero que sepas que nunca veré a otra chica de la misma forma en la que yo te amo a ti. Siempre te amaré a ti. Y si es necesario que me aleje de Asada-san... Lo haré.

―Te perdono Kazuto-kun... ― suspiro Asuna haciendo sonreir al joven ―;y de Asada-san ya no habrá problema. Ella nunca más se acercara a ti.

Kazuto se quedo sin habla no sabiendo si su novia la amenazó u algo, pero en ese momento no le importó. Solo tener a Asuna junto a él era más que suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente, el director anunció la tragedia de que Shino Asada había muerto.

Y Kazuto no era para nada tonto, rápidamente dedujo lo que Asuna quiso decirle ayer :" ella nunca más se acercará a ti."

Asuna, su bella novia Asuna había sido la asesina de Shino Asada.

Le dolió, de que Asuna fuera capaz de quitar una vida por él, pero otra parte de él le fascino ver lo enamorada que Asuna estaba de él a tal grado de matar a su favor.

Pero aún asi estaba mal...

Fue a encararla, encontrandola en su salón de clases con una de sus mejores amigas Yuki Kono, las dos solas.

Asuna al mirarle sonrió dulcemente, sonrisa que se borró cuando vio la mueca de seriedad de Kazuto.

―¿Kazuto-kun? ―Pregunto en voz baja, Yuki miro a Kazuto pensativa y entonces miro a su amiga preocupada.

―Los dejaré solos, Asuna estaré en la terraza si me necesitas ― Dijo Yuki levantandose de su lugar y saliendo del salón.

―Tu... ¿La mataste verdad? ― dijo Kazuto con los dientes apretados, mirandola con infinita decepción. Asuna ensancho sus ojos al entender rápidamente de lo que se refería.

Bajó su mirada y asintió lentamente, para decepción de Kazuto.

Asuna alzó su mirada y sonrió.

―Ahora que los sabes, puedes terminar conmigo Kazuto-kun. Por que yo no soporto que las chicas se te acerquen. ―dijo Asuna con tristeza, Kazuto ensancho sus ojos y su corazón se estrujo cuándo Asuna dijo las siguientes palabras ―; Que seas feliz, mi amado Kazuto, pero no al lado de una asesina como yo. Si mate a Asada-san fue por que ella te amaba y no podía soportarlo, yo lo hice por ti, ¡por que te amo! ― Asuna le miro con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente rota por el dolor como Kazuto ― Pero yo se que serás feliz estando al lado de una persona sana.

Asuna pasó por su lado para salir de la habitación, pero Kazuto sin pensarselo dos veces se lo impidió tomandole de la mano y atrayendola a él tan solo para besarle con pasión sus labios.

―Me decepciona que hayas matado a Asada-san y no me hayas dicho nada. Pensé que confiarias en mi. ― dijo desesperado aferrandose a ella, lleno de necesidad. ― ¡Y no! ¡Antes muerto que dejarte a manos de otro para que tu mates por ellos! ― Asuna se sorprendió y Kazuto sin dejarla replicar volvió a besarla, esta vez marcando su territorio.

―Eres mío, Kazuto Kirigaya ― murmuró Asuna acariciandole las mejillas y mirándole con devoción, Kazuto juntó sus frentes, lleno de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su amada.

―Eres mía, Asuna Yuuki.

Todo cambio en la relación de ellos, ahora Asuna era libre de matar a las que se le declararán a Kazuto, y él de ayudarle a esconder toda evidencia. Aunque nada se quedaba disparejo Kazuto tuvo que asesinar por primera vez a un chico de último grado de nombre Yuya por atreverse a decirle a Asuna: Hermosa.

Sólo él tenia derecho de decirle a Asuna palabras cariñosas, de mirarla, de besarla. Era suya, no podía compartirla con nadie más que con Yuki, y su familia.

Pero sucedió que, una noche Asuna tuvo una discusión con su madre, Kyouko Yuuki había ordenado a su única hija cortar todo tipo de relaciones con Kazuto, y ella llena de furia, habia agarrado el cuchillo y tomando del cuello a su madre la estampó contra la pared.

―Nunca más decidiras sobre mi vida, querida madre. Buenas noches mamá ― Asuna con una enorme sonrisa apuñalo a Kyouko en el pecho una y otra vez mientras que ella la miraba aterrorizada y siendo incapaz de gritar para pedir ayuda, hasta que simplemente ella cerró sus ojos y dejó el mundo para siempre.

Asuna escribió rápido una nota falsa del asesino de su madre, con otra caligrafía anunciando igualmente su secuestro, puso la nota en las manos inertes de su madre dejando el cuerpo tirado a un lado de la gran mesa para que su padre y su hermano la vieran.

Rápido antes de que llegarán su padre y hermano, mandó un mensaje a su novio y empaco en tres maletas todo lo necesario para huir, ya que era la única sospechosa si no fuera por su carta falsa.

Una vez que terminó, espero a Kazuto y este llego en su nuevo auto, con maletas igual preparadas y su moto chistosamente colgaba en parte de arriba del auto.

Kazuto bajó para abrazarla, Asuna le correspondió el abrazo y le besó con necesidad, al separarse Kazuto junto su frente con la de ella.

―¿Trató de separarnos? ― pregunto en voz baja, Asuna apretando sus dientes con furia asintió, Kazuto bufo con molestia y la beso tres veces de pico. ― ¿Te aseguraste de que este bien muerta?

―Creo que no se puede sobrevivir si te apuñalan el corazón unas 8 veces ― comentó Asuna con orgullo.

Kazuto sonrió igual con orgullo y la besó de nuevo, se separó de ella y rapidamente guardó las maletas en el maletero, Asuna se subió al auto y Kazuto una vez que se acomodó arrancó para irse de ese lugar para siempre.

Y mientras conducía Kazuto, el joven miro a su novia de reojo, ella le mandaba un mensaje a Yuki Kono despidiéndose de la misma y prometiendo que pronto se volverían a ver.

―Asuna. ―la llamó Kazuto, Asuna despegó la vista de su celular para verlo a él.

―¿Si Kazuto-kun?

―Sé mía. ― dijo Kazuto con seriedad haciendola reir, por lo que el frunció el ceño.

―Yo ya soy tuya Kazuto-kun ― respondió Asuna con ternura, Kazuto sacudió su cabeza.

―No, no me refiero a eso. Asuna Casate conmigo. ―pidió pacientemente, o más bien exigió, Asuna ensancho sus ojos sorprendida, pero después asintió dulcemente haciéndolo sonreir emocionado como si fuera un niño al que le dan un dulce.

―Siempre tuya Kazuto-kun ― murmuró Asuna recargandose en su hombro, Kazuto volteó rápido para darle un beso en su cabeza y seguir conduciendo fuera de Shinjuku.

A partir de esa noche, los amantes desaparecieron. Nadie más que Yuki Kono supo de ellos, Kouchirou trató de buscar a su hermanita y a su secuestrador al igual que su padre, sin embargo eso no daba resultado, por lo que con dolor aceptaron que tal vez Asuna Yuuki este muerta al igual que Kyouko.

La familia de Kazuto trato de buscarle igual, más nunca lo hayaron ni explicaron el por que huyó de su hogar.

Yuki Kono sólo sabia de ellos, más como fiel amiga de Asuna y ahora de Kazuto Kirigaya, nunca los delató ante la ley.

Ella sólo sabía las consecuencias en las que la ley tendría si se metia con un amor tan celoso y posesivo como el de Kazuto y Asuna Kirigaya, un amor corrompido que comenzó por culpa de una chica invisible de nombre Shino Asada.

Un amor que ella respetaba, pero que le provocaba escalofríos por que los dos asesinaban si un tercero llegaba a querer separarlos , ternura por cómo ambos se preocupaban el uno por el otro y admiración por que a pesar de todo lo que vayan a pasar en el futuro... Ambos seguirían juntos venciendo todo lo malo que se le presenté.

Fin

Notas y quejas de la autora:

Me quedo de la patada 7n7 ya mejor dejo los drabbles

Después de todo nadie comenta :'v

Oh bueno, ignorenme ù.ú ando de emo como siempre. Pero no se como sentirme cuando alguien cercana a ti te mata de preocupación por un posible embarazo.

Díganme si les gusto, no solo un : "siguela. "

Necesito saber que es lo que les gusta y que no 7.7

Próximo Drabble: Jugando a Enamorarte.


	15. Jugando a Enamorarte (Pt 1)

Todos en el Instituto la conocian como Black Lady, su identidad era desconocida, llamaba mucho la atención por su bonita cara y su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado.

Todos los chicos "jugadores" caían a sus pies embobados por la belleza de Black Lady, ella con gusto los enamoraba, los seducia y después rompía con ellos de una forma humillante y dolorosa.

Solo tres personas conocían su verdadera identidad, esas eran Kono Yuki, Asada Shino y Takahashi Misaki, Yuki era su mejor amiga de la infancia, Shino era su amiga desde la secundaria y Takahashi era su primo al cual ella adoraba con tanta desesperación.

El nombre de Black Lady solo ellos lo sabían, pero con tal de que su "jugadora" favorita siguiera dandoles escarmiento a los "jugadores" lo mantenían en secreto.

Muchas chicas solicitaban su ayuda, para vengarse de quienes les rompió el corazón. Black Lady atendía todos los llamados y los atendía, en una semana tenia a los chicos en la palma de su mano, y cuando menos se lo esperaban ella ya había devuelto los corazones rotos.

En el instituto Mitsubishi era considerada la reina de corazones, otros le decian la reina de hielo por su enorme capacidad de no quedar enamorada de una de sus victimas, las chicas la consideraban su diosa, los chicos su ángel de la perdición.

Asada Shino miro con los labios fruncidos a la chica de cabellos castaño con tono naranja dormida en su cama estando completamente despeinada, y en una posición para nada bonita. La pelinegra suspiro cansina y acomodo sus lentes, entonces se acerco y rozó sus labios con la oreja de Asuna.

―Hora de despertarse, Asu-chan―murmuro Shino, Asuna gruño y se volteó quedando boca abajo.

―5 horas más ― Bufo Asuna adormilada, Shino rió divertida y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga.

―Venga mujer que tienes una nueva victima en espera. ― Asuna solo se reía mientras que Shino algo sonrojada cuidaba no tocar más arriba del abdomen plano de su amiga.

―Mejor duerme un rato conmigo, Sinon-chan ― dijo infantilmente Asuna tomando a su amiga de la cintura y tirandola a la cama a su lado donde Asuna se acosto cómodamente en el pecho de una muy sonrojada Shino.

―Etto... Asuna...―murmuro, Asuna solo la abrazó más.

A la habitación entro Misaki, viendo con resignación a Asuna y los ojos grises de Shino pidiendole ayuda. El de ojos verdes suspiró y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

―Asuna-chan, dijiste que te levantaramos a las 11:30, anda levantate.― Dijo Misaki molesto sacudiendola suavemente.

―Misaki-kun es domingo, 6 horas más por favor. ― fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse a dormir, a Misaki se le hincho una venita en la cabeza mientras que Shino ya comenzaba a desmayarse por estar en los brazos de su adorada amiga.

―¡No más excusas mujer! ¡Levantate ya que tienes a una chica esperando por tu respuesta!― exigió el joven ojiverde cabreado sacandole la cobija con dibujos de Totoro, Asuna solo soltó un quejido.

―Te voy a acusar con Usagi-san. ― bufo mirándole con rencor tratando de ser intimidante, más no lo logró por que sus ojos estaban llorosos por el sueño haciendola ver adorable, el castaño se sonrojo hasta la cabeza y le avento la almohada.

―¡A ese conejo tonto no le dirás nada!

―¿Quieres ver que si? ― lo retó alzando sus cejas divertida, Yuki entró a la habitación con una sonrisa divertida dando a entender haber escuchado toda la discusión de los tres. Shino por otro lado ya se había desmayado, para ellos dos no era secreto de que Shino tenía una atracción por la bella castaña.

―Asu-chan~ ― canturreo Yuki en tono travieso ― Misaki hizo hotcakes rellenos de chocolate y si no te levantas me los acabaré todos. ― y ahora si que Asuna se levanto como si trajera resortes en su trasero.

―¡Eso si que no, yo también quiero! ― exclamó antes de salir corriendo de su habitación llevándose a Shino con ella, tenia que informarle de su nueva victima.

―Con que... Kirigaya Kazuto ¿Ah? ― sonrió Asuna divertida mirando la foto del tal Kazuto, detrás de ella estaban sus tres mejores amigos mirandole con curiosidad, pero se estremecieron cuando vieron su sonrisa de póker. ― No cabe duda que ahora si, ya no serás un gran reto para mi. ― y los tres vieron como su pobre amiga comenzaba a reir de forma desquiciada y fuera de si mientras tecleaba en su computadora la aceptación de su venganza a la chica que lo solicitaba: Lizbeth.

―¿Qué le ha pasado a Asuna? ― pregunto Yuki a Misaki, este sacudió su cabeza sin saber que responder, viendo a Asuna con un aura sombría mientras que Shino la peinaba con una corona de trenzas, ignorando como se encontraba su amiga.

―Es algo complicado chicas. ― dijo Shino en tono indiferente tejiendo la trenza, Asuna sonrió de forma desquiciada.

―Tenía 13 años, era una chica de lentes, algo llenita y con pecas ― rió ella sin humor, sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar ―; Era nueva en la escuela, así que no tenia amigos. Pero Kazuto Kirigaya llegó, fue mi primer amigo y sin pensarlo me enamoré. ― Yuki y Misaki se sorprendieron por la confesión de Asuna mientras que Shino apretaba sus puños recordando algo. ― Al confesarlo, el se burló y dijo que solo era mi amigo por una apuesta. Entonces Shino saltó a mi defensa ― Asuna sonríe levemente a Shino y ella responde el gesto. ―; ella me ayudo a ser lo que soy, pero me prometí a mi misma lograr este fisico... Para vengarme especialmente de él.

Shino suspiró y abrazo a Asuna.

―Seas "llenita" o flaca para mi eres una chica hermosa, además ninguna mujer es fea. Todas son hermosas tanto por dentro como por fuera. ― dijo Shino con ternura.

Asuna le sonrió enternecida y la abrazó.

―Tu puedes lograrlo, Asuna-chan ― le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa pequeña, Asuna le apretó la mano y lo abrazo.

―Gracias primo,y tu también puedes lograr decirle el "te amo" a Usagi-san. ― Misaki se sonrojo de pies a cabeza pero asintió tragando pesado, Asuna beso su nariz en gesto cariñoso.

―Eres una fugoshi de lo peor,Asuna ― rió Yuki abrazandola, Asuna sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo ― Cuidado con enamorarte de nuevo.

Asuna sonrió de forma tetrica asustando a sus tres amigos.

―Él se enamorara primero de mi, querida Yu-chan. ― le aseguró con firmeza y con una sonrisa que haria ver al mismisimo Voldemort como un angelito a su lado.

Pt. (1/2)

Bien, aqui hice algo de fanservice Asunon (Asuna x Sinon) Shino aquí ya no es rival de Asuna, si no es su mejor amiga que la ama en secreto

En la otra parte aparecera Kazuto, y se verá quien se enamora primero, si Asuna o Kazutin.

Hagan sus apuestas :D

¿Asuna Black Lady se enamorara primero o Kazuto espadas locas será quien lo haga?

Si tienen un fanservirce que quieran que haga lo haré y a petición de mi querida lectora nwn disfrutarán de los celos de Kazuto en la siguiente parte n.n


	16. Jugando a Enamorarte (pt 2)

Asuna entró confiada al Instituto, su nuevo instituto dónde estaba Kazuto Kirigaya, su largo cabello se agitaba con cada paso que daba llamando la atención masculina, su mirada se mantenía firme al frente.

Las chicas la escaneaban sintiendose amenazadas, más a Asuna no le importaba, su objetivo se le acababa de cruzar delante de ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

Y para su buena suerte, su corazón seguía frío a pesar de verle esos bellos ojos grises que tanto le atrajeron en el pasado.

―qHola hermosa, ¿Te conozco? ― pregunto Kazuto con interés y sonriendo galante, Asuna alzó una ceja.

―No.

―Bien, entonces soy Kazuto Kirigaya ¿y tu nombre princesa?

Asuna miró sus uñas y después le miro desinteresadamente.

―Yuuki Asuna. ― soltó como si nada, dejando al otro más tenso que nada, Asuna sonrió al ver lo que causo decirle su nombre y que este la haya recordado rápidamente ―; Encantada de conocerme. ― bromeó y después siguió su caminó sin mirar atrás, pero sonriendo divertida.

El iba a caer primero.

Por otro lado a la mente de Kazuto, la imagen de Asuna rellenita y con lentes le vino a la mente, sonriendole dulcemente como lo hacía, después la imágen de la nueva Asuna cuyo rostro carecía de emociones, sin la dulce sonrisa a cambio de eso tenía una que expresaba mofa.

Antes eran amigos, el siempre la defendía y la apoyaba. Sin embargo una tarde que fue el mismo día en que Asuna le confeso sus sentimientos fue amenazado con alejarse de ella si no iba a morir. Quien lo amenazo fue un chico llamado Kuradeel. A su edad actual no hubiera hecho caso. Pero cuando era más chico... Si le tenia miedo a lo que llegara a pasarle a Asuna.

Pero ahora sentía su odio sobre él y eso le dolía bastante.

Pasaron los dias y Kazuto se comenzo a acercar a ella, le hablaba amigable tratando de bajar su odio por él. Asuna permanecía indiferente a su presencia, lo ignoraba, otras veces le respondía a coqueteo dejándolo aturdido y confundido y en dadas ocasiones llegaba Shino Asada y se la llevaba.

Eso a Kazuto comenzaba a desesperarle, gracias a las intervenciones de Shino, no podia acercase mas a Asuna.

Sucedio pues que aquella tarde, a Kazuto se le olvidaba la maleta en el gimnasio de la escuela, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Shino Asada arriba de Asuna...tocándole un seno, ambas sonrojadas y con los ojos llorosos debido a la vergüenza.

Kazuto no supo ni como sentirse, por un lado se sintió... Excitado por la muestra de yuri en vivo, por otro lado sintió un terrible pinchazo en su corazón.

–vaya... No sabia que ustedes dos estaban juntas. Con razón Asuna no le hace caso a ningún hombre.–dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención, La pelinegra y la castaña rojiza voltearon para mirarlo, Asuna indiferente y Shino sonrojada.

–¿Resentido por que te ignoro Kirigaya-san? –dijo Asuna en tono burlón levantándose y ofreciendo una mano para que su amiga se levantara; – y este o no con Shino Asada no es asunto tuyo.

Y dichas esas palabras la joven castaña tomo a su amiga y salieron del gimnasio, una ruborizada por haber tenido en sus manos el seno de Asuna y la otra por que vio celos en la expresión e inclusive en los ojos de Kazuto Kirigaya.

Kazuto cayò primero.

Esa noche el joven moreno soñó con la castaña, donde ella seguía siendo la misma de antes. La chica de sonrisa dulce y mirada cálida solamente dirigida a él, tomándolo de la mano y susurrándole un dulce "Te amo Kazuto-kun".

Por otro lado Asuna y Shino estudiaban mientras Yuki y Misaki cocinaban la cena, el platillo favorito de Asuna para celebrar la caída del peor enemigo de Asuna. Por un lado tanto Asuna como Shino se veían pensativas

A la mente de Asuna, el rostro de Kazuto le llego a su mente, sonriendo con la calidez que era solo para ella antes de que él la apuñalara por la espalda rechazando sus sentimientos, luego el mirándola con mofa y burlándose de ella y al final el mirándola con sorpresa por volverle a ver.

Después con algo de malicia lo imagino destrozado, tal y como él la dejó a ella. Llorando quizá si tenía el lujo de enamorarle a ese grado.

Y cuanto amaría ver sus lágrimas derramadas por ella, tal y como Kazuto se las provocó al despreciar a Asuna.

Humillarla.

Oh si, definitivamente moría por enamorar a Kazuto para terminar con sus dolorosos recuerdos y dejar todo atrás en el olvido.

Por otro lado Shino se mordía los labios al recordar a Asuna debajo suyo después de que Shino se haya resbalado cayendo encima de ella, su mano sobre su seno... Un poco más y probaba sus exquisitos labios que tanto se moría por probar, por hundir sus dedos en su sedoso cabello para intensificar el beso y quizá darse el lujo de acariciar a las esponjosas amigas de Asuna...

La pelinegra sacudió su cabeza aturdida y sonrojada casi casi teniendo un derrame nasal por las fantasías donde Asuna y ella eran protagonistas, entonces vio los ojos de Asuna, perdidos en sus pensamientos y luciendo tan hermosos como siempre.

Tenia que ser hoy, confesaría sus sentimientos a pesar de que muera del miedo más no le importaba, solo esperaba que Asuna no la rechace como amiga perdiendo su amistad y una parte de ella deseaba que le correspondiera.

Después de cenar, Asuna se retiro para informarle a su clienta los progresos de su venganza, Misaki se desapareció cuando un señor apuesto de cabello gris llegó a buscarle y Yuki igual se perdió con su novio de nombre Jun.

Shino nerviosa se levanto de su asiento y fue a la habitación de Asuna viéndola escuchar música y leyendo un libro de William Shakespeare.

Al sentir su presencia levanto su mirada encontrándose con la grisácea de su amiga, con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse con ella con unas palmaditas en la cama, sin palabras. Shino se acostó a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces y se acurrucó a su lado.

Asuna se acostó y le besó dulcemente la frente, después se puso a leer teniendo abrazada con un brazo a su amiga. El corazón de Shino palpitaba bastante rápido contra su pecho y tras un rato se silencio soltó:

–Asuna, Te amo.

La castaña ensanchó sus ojos sorprendida y volteó a verla, mientras que Shino permanecía con la mirada baja y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Quizo pensar que decía amarla como amiga y lo decía en agradecimiento por ser amiga suya pero dejo de pensar en esa posibilidad cuándo los labios de Shino estaban sobre los de ella.

Y Asuna tuvo que hacer algo que le levanto las esperanzas a Shino: Devolverle el beso.

Estuvieron un rato así, con los labios unidos y las manos entrelazadas. Shino besaba a su amiga con dulzura y ella devolvía el beso suavemente sintiéndose de lo peor por darle esperanzas a su amiga.

Al separarse, Asuna sólo atinó a ocultar su rostro en su cara bajo la atenta mirada de Shino.

–Perdoname Shino... Esto no debió haber pasado... Te amo pero como hermana y como mi amiga... –confesó Asuna con los ojos llorosos, mientras que a Shino igual se le nublaban los ojos y los lentes.–Perdoname... Entiendo si ya no quieres ser amiga mía y decides irte a vivir a otro lado.

Shino sonrió levemente y sincera.

–Siempre estaré a Tu lado Asuna. Sere tu amiga para siempre por que ese siempre será un privilegio para mi para estar cerca de ti y verte sonreír.

Asuna le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Shino se aguantó las ganas de llorar por no ser correspondida, pero sonreía por tener siempre él privilegios e estar cerca de Asuna siendo su amiga.

Kazuto se puso de malas cuando observó a Asuna con otro chico platicando amenamente, el chico tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro, el chico le sonreía a Asuna con dulzura y Asuna estaba ruborizada mirándole apenada, con horror Kazuto alcanzo a ver sus manos entrelazadas.

No sabía por que, quizá fue su recién descubierto amor a Asuna lo que le obligó a avanzar hasta los dos castaños y tirar de la mano de Asuna para separarlos. Misaki al verle frunció el ceño con molestia mirando disimuladamente a su prima esperando una reacción enfadada. Sin embargo Asuna permanecía indiferente y solo alzó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

–¿Te sucede algo Kirigaya-san? –pregunto lentamente y mirándolo con desagrado como si su sola presencia provocará eso.

Y Kazuto notando esa mirada sintió algo desgarrarse en su pecho

Irónicamente él después de darle la espalda su mirada era la misma que le dirigía a ella.

Misaki por otro lado se sintió algo mal por el joven, pero no soltó la mano de Asuna aparte que ella la apretaba con fuerza.

–Asuna... Yo... –dijo Kazuto en voz baja comenzando a derramar lágrimas notando como Asuna reafirmaba su agarre con Misaki –; Estoy enamorado de ti.

Asuna ensanchó sus ojos y sintió algo cálido en su pecho, algo que derretia todo ese hielo que se formo por culpa de la persona que tenía enfrente, pero que ahora la misma persona con las mismas palabras que ella profeso a él ganandose su despreció, derretía el hielo haciendo latir su corazón nuevamente.

"–¿Acaso crees que me enamoraría de una niña obesa y fea como tú? "

Esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara y toda dulzura en su mirada se fue tan solo para mirar con desprecio a Kazuto.

–Solo por mi cuerpo, ¿no?– Dijo Asuna en tono sombrío que incluso asusto a Misaki que miró sorprendido a su prima– Yo de verdad te quería como el patito feo que era antes. Te confesé lo que sentía y tus palabras fueron que jamás te enamorarías de una niña obesa y fea.–Kazuto bajo su mirada sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado, mientras que Asuna se mantenía firme sin derramar las lágrimas que se moría por derramar.–decidí a cambiar, baje de peso, forma de vestir pero mis sentimientos por ti desafortunadamente nuca se fueron–Misaki sacudió su cabeza divertido, Kazuto ensanchó sus ojos y Asuna quitó rápido su sonrojo por lo que acababa de decir —; Sin embargo no acepto tus sentimientos, solo me amas por esto– Y Asuna paso con suavidad sus manos por su cara recorriéndolas por su cuerpo.

–Eso no es...–Trató de decir Kazuto pero fue callado por Asuna con un ademán brusco, tomó a su primo de la mano y ambos se fueron de ahí dejando a Kazuto sólo y con el corazón roto.

Tal y como se lo dejo a Asuna hace ańos.

Kazuto había caído enamorado, Asuna había logrado su cometido: vengarse destrozando su corazón.

Fin.

¡Los engañe! Jajaja esto no acaba aquí, no se crean. Todavía viene un paro cardíaco aquí.

–Cálmate por favor, Asuna– Dijo Misaki cuando vio a su pobre prima llorar desconsoladamente sentada en el piso del departamento de Usami Akihiko teniendo sus rodillas abrazadas, detrás de ellos el dueño de la casa observaba con atención la escena para ponerlo quizá en sus libros.

–¡¿Por que carajo tuvo que decir eso?! – Grito Asuna fuera de si–¡Lo arruino todo! ¡TODO!

Misaki se agachó a su lado y la abrazó dandole un beso en su cabeza.

–Lo amas, más Lirigaya-san te hizo tanto daño con tan pocas palabras que temes corresponderle por temor a más daño.

Asuna asintió y limpió sus lágrimas como niña chiquita

–Usagi-san también me hizo daño en el pasado con unas simples palabras: ¿y si mejor te vas a vivir con tu hermano? Pero lo quiero tanto que fui capaz de perdonarle– Asuna le miro sorprendida y detrás de Misaki, Usagi sonreía levemente con cariño acariciando la cabeza de su uke.

–¿Cuando volverás a vivir conmigo Misaki? –inquirió Usagi, Misaki puso mueca de enfado.

–En cuanto dejes de ponerme en tus libros, baka Usagi.–Respondió este con enfado.

Usagi lo miró mal mientras que Asuna rió divertida por la pequeña pelea Seme y uke.

–El punto es Asuna, que si amas a Kazuto... Habla con él y si es posible sean novios. – dijo Usagi con fastidio, Asuna asintió estando algo pensativa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela,Asuna iba caminando al lado de Yuki y Shino, la primera le daba ánimos a Asuna de confesar sus sentimientos, mientras que la otra aguantaba sus ganas de llorar pues Asuna y ella siempre iban a ser amigas ¡Y lo aceptaba! Pero era doloroso que ella amara a alguien más.

Asuna tomó la mano de Shino y la apretó suavemente recordándole que siempre iban a ser amigas y nunca la iba a abandonar por ningún hombre.

Asuna entonces se topó con la mirada de Kazuto, él le sonrió levemente con una mirada de dulzura que Asuna no devolvió, solo asintió a modo de saludo con el rostro inexpresivo.

Yuki y Shino se retiraron cuando Asuna las miro significativamente, Kazuto observa el lugar en donde Shino y Yuki desaparecieron. Después a Asuna cuando ella paso caminando al lado suyo.

–Querias hablar conmigo, pues bien aquí estoy. –dijo Asuna con suavidad, Kazuto sonrió levemente.

–Finalmente aceptas hablar conmigo Asuna Yuuki. Ven vayamos a la terraza– Asuna asintió y ambos se fueron a la terraza dónde Kazuto miro a Asuna fijamente a los ojos.

–Nunca te desprecie Asuna. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti seas como hayas sido, gorda p delgada...–Asuna lo interrumpió con un bufido diciéndole que no le cree nada. –Espera Asuna, No hable sin saber mis razones del por que tuve que alejarme de ti. –Asuna lo miro callada y sin expresar nada–Fue tu madre quien me obligó a hacerlo. Dijo que si no lo hacía haría que mi hermana Suguha fuera expulsada del mejor hospital de los Yuuki y si eso pasaba ella moriría por su cáncer de riñón. –Asuna ensanchó sus ojos algo incrédula, mas tuvo que ahogar el grito indignado por lo que su difunta madre hizo. Asi que tuve que pensar en mi hermana... Y olvidarte... Pero no lo hice. Perdóname por herirte.

Asuna bajo su cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Kazuto.

Tanta venganza y rencores contra él y Kazuto solamente quería proteger a su hermana y salvarla.

Mientras que ella solo había buscado su mal rompiéndole el corazón.

Se sintió despreciable.

Dio media vuelta y hecho a correr ignorando los gritos de Kazuto de que se detuviera, bajo escalera y pasillos esquivando a los estudiantes que transitaban ahí. Finalmente Asuna salió del edificio y cruzó la calle sin fijarse.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos odiándose a si misma que no escuchó el claxon del carro y solo sintió un empujón y el frío asfalto sobre su mejilla.

Alzó su mirada solo para observar horrorizada el cuerpo de Kazuto extendido sobre el asfalto con un charco de sangre.

–¡KAZUTO!–grito ella horrorizada.

Desde el accidente iba a verle todos los días a hacerle compañía y hablar con él por horas con la esperanza de que Kazuto despierte. Tomaba su mano y decía que estaba perdonado y que lo seguía amando.

Que fue él quien derritió el corazón de hielo de Black Lady después de haberlo congelado y que siempre estaría esperándolo.

Y eso hizo: lo esperó el tiempo en el que se curaban sus heridas y sus huesos se reponían del daño causado.

–¿Cuando despertaras Kazuto?–murmuro Asuna con tristeza acariciando la mano del moreno, sin darse cuenta como una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Kazuto.

–Ya lo estoy.–dijo él con la voz ronca después de tiempo sim hablar, Asuna se enderezo bruscamente observándole sonreír dulcemente para ella, Asuna por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonríe a Kazuto con alegría y se hecha a sus brazos llorando y besando sus labios con urgencia.

Kazuto se sorprendió, más no pregunto el por qué y simplemente disfruto de los labios de su amada Asuna.

Después de besarse, Kazuto le pregunto alegremente:

–¿Serás mi novia?

Asuna sonriéndole cálidamente y acariciando su cabello asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, tanto tiempo queriendo vengarse de él, tanto tiempo planeando como jugar con él a enamorarlo y tan solo verle al borde de la muerte hizo darse cuenta que ya no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Kazuto.

Kazuto ampliando su sonrisa llena de alegría y dicha, volvió a besar a su nueva y bella novia.

–Oye Kazuto... –lo llamo Asuna dibutativamente jugando con sus dedos.

–Dime Asuna.

–Yo soy Black Lady.

Kazuto ensanchó sus ojos, sabia quien era ella, sus rumores y sus victimas, pero no creyó que iba a ser su novia.

–Eras Black Lady. Ahora eres mi novia y solo vas a mirarme a mi. –dijo Kazuto de forma berrinchuda.

Asuna alzó ambas cejas mirándole desafiante – No claro que no. Seguiré siendo Black Lady

–¡Asuna!–fue el reproche de un Kazuto celoso.

–Dije que no.

–¡Pero ahora eres MI novia, Asuna infiel!

–¿A quien le llamaste infiel, idiota?

–A-a nadie amor, pero por favor deja de ser Black Lady...

–¡Que no!

–¡Asuna!

Y quizá la nueva parejita tenga una larga discusión sobre el asunto de Black Lady y su trabajo de enamorar a los Jugadores.


End file.
